Hydra's Personal Play
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: AU, OOC. GinHijiZura. Smut, too. And violence. ... The hydra's a monster that hides in the deepest darkness. When Katsura stumbles upon one "Hydra" by accident, he gets in the biggest mess in his whole life. And seems like there's no going back. (After a certain review, here's an edit: Does NOT contain aliens, animals and similar weird stuff. The Hydra is a name of a yakuza gang.)
1. Chapter One

**Okay, guys - I know. I know that I shouldn't start yet another story before I finish the others, but, and brace yourselves, I don't actually care, I mean, who does? The more stuff to read, the better, right? Muhahaha.**

**This is, again, Gin/Hiji/Zura fanfic (This order means: Zura is an Absolute Uke.). And I can't say who with whom is better, so I'm mixing them up. Okita excluded this time. AU, OOC.  
**

**Du dun dunnnnn!**

**Oh and. Do you find the title as amazing as I do? Because personally I think it's awesome. :D**

* * *

_**Hydra's Personal** **Play**  
Chapter One  
_

Footsteps. Lots and lots of them. Running all over the place, searching.

He crouched behind a bush and hoped that his pursuers will just run past him, if he'll be silent enough. This seriously didn't go well, not a thing was like he expected. Originally, he was supposed to find out who was the real yakuza boss here, nothing less, nothing more. But he didn't even manage to get through the first guard line; they saw him way too soon and he had no other option but to run around, hide and hope that they won't catch him. Because if they caught him, he'd be doomed - they were said to be rather violent. And as he knew, it was true.

Who thought of this task anyways? What a stupid joke. It was like the yakuza was _expecting him_, like they knew he'll be coming to their base tonight. Not like he knew the name of the client, but...

"I see him!"

"Over there!"

_Oh, fuck_. He forgot to pay attention and suddenly, there was a flashlight pointing at him and he got surrounded by some guys "all-muscles-no-brains". Like Frankenstein's brothers or something. Someone grabbed his long black hair from behind and yanked his chin up, tugging the scarf off his face. "Heyy, this ain't the guy we're waiting for," somebody said. Just when he let out a silent sigh of relief, another voice said: "But why was this guy hiding here? Let's teach him that he shouldn't be sniffing around places like this."

_Shit_, he thought. Then a first fist came, right in the stomach. Soon, there was nothing but pain, as they started beating the damn crap out of him. He was about to faint, when he heard "Don't hit his face, he's quite a cute one, the boss's gonna..." Then, everything turned dark and he passed out.

_The boss is gonna what?_

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself on a floor. As he sat up, he gritted his teeth in pain; his body was sore as if a polar bear danced on him four days straight. He carefully started to touch all over his body, and thankfully, no bones were broken. He looked around to check his surroundings. Surprisingly, this was a bathroom. It was probably quite expensive, but that was not the issue. Why was he here? This place was quite weird, but he had no idea why exactly.

Suddenly, the door opened and two people entered the room; one of them was a man with a lit cigarette between his teeth, a huge black seven-headed hydra tattooed on his chest. The tattoo was visible because he was half-naked, and as the spy noticed, barefoot. His hands were stuck in his pockets, and he didn't actually seem to care about the man on the floor. His hair was a strange black color, and the spy wondered(just for a glimpse) if it's dyed. "Hey," the tattooed man nodded at him in some kind of a greeting, and continued: "If you try anything funny, I'm allowed to hurt you. Not like I want to, but we don't like jokes here." He pulled out a small gun from his pocket. "And," he added, "it'd be better if you stayed alive for a few days. Hey, givvit to him," he nodded at the boy with glasses, who was carrying a package. Glasses winced, but obeyed without a word, then he stepped back again. The Tattoo looked at the man on the floor. "This is for you. Have a shower and use _all_ of the things that you find inside. If you don't, we simply won't let you out of here. Seeya," he smirked and turned to leave, the nerdy boy following him.

The spy raised his eyebrows, but then he shrugged the shoulders and opened the package. Then his eyebrows cocked and his face turned sour. "The fuck?" he hissed and looked at the door, hoping that he might try to escape. That moment, a voice echoed through the bathroom: "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya; we can see and hear everything ya do in there, and we'll know if ya try to run. Just sayin'."

He gritted his teeth, but took off his clothes and stepped in the shower; in that short time he was there, he studied his body. It was full of bruises and scratches, they probably kept on beating him while he was still unconscious. Idiots. For a moment, he wondered if he should was his hair, and just because there was a shampoo, he did so. The only problem was that it smelled like roses. That fact alone was irritating, but not as much as that package. Rinsing the foam from his hair, he silently swore. What the hell was going on?

Stepping out and drying his body with a towel, he walked over to that package on the ground. "Why pink?" he said, knowing that they can hear him. "Would you like violet better?" somebody answered, and it sounded _kind of _like Mr. Tattoo. "Nope. Ignore that color, it's a damn woman's kimono!"

"And? I don't see a problem." Yeah, it was definitely him.

"Ugh... Cherry lip gloss? Nail polish? What the hell do you take me for?"

"Wait a minute, Ka-chan, you gave him your nail polish?" Tattoo asked somebody whom the spy hadn't met. There was a chuckle and a high-pitched girl's voice: "Yes, but I don't think he has to use it, aru. You know, the boss said that he doesn't like colored nails, but I thought it was a good joke, aru." _She's got a weird accent, _the man in the bathroom thought, but then Tattoo started speaking again: "Oh, fine. Don't use the nail polish. You know, since you were sniffing around, we decided that you'll have to entertain us for a while. And -" another voice came from a distance, as someone said: "The boss said he wants to see you. Immediately." A sigh, rustling, a beep, click of a door knob. Silence, an obvious proof that they were gone. Cussing, the spy grabbed the kimono. Then he paused, as he started to look for his underwear, noticing that all his clothes were gone, _including _his boxers. He had to wear either those pink panties that were there, or he had to wear nothing at all under that kimono. Both was equally embarrassing. The panties... that thing was also pink, and there even were laces on it. He was unable to imagine a woman who'd want to wear this. But he had no other choice, or so it seemed, so he wore it in the end.

Because he knew in theory how to wear a kimono for women, he managed to look quite good in it. He tied his hair with a ribbon and used that pink cherry lip gloss, all just because they said they wouldn't let him out of there if he decided to disobey. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he had to admit that he looks quite attractive. He would never wear pink under normal circumstances, but man, it suited him. With a sigh, he sat down on the ground and started to wriggle with his fingers. What did they mean when they said that he has to entertain them? And who will he have to entertain, exactly? He looked at his feet. Even they looked kind of feminine, as they were small and though they carried some minor scars from injuries, they were still smooth. But the fact that he had to stay barefoot was quite irritating. And the panties were uncomfortable. (Thankfully, they didn't prepare a bra for him, because that would be a pain - he'd never wear that, and would probably have to stay in that bathroom.)

He heard another door click, rustling and that girl's voice: "Oi, he's ready, aru." Some more rustling, door again. After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened. Tattoo was standing there with handcuffs in his hand. Fluffy, pink handcuffs. "Turn around," he commanded. The spy obeyed slowly and felt the man grab his wrists and lock them in the cuffs. "Good, let's go," he said and roughly grabbed the prisoner's arm, dragging him out. The pink kimono made it hard to walk.

At the end of the hall there was a door. Tattoo opened it and throw the poor man on the ground. "Wait for a while," he said. "The boss will come here soon enough." After that, the closed the door and left the spy alone. The room was pitch dark, but warm, and the floor was wooden (as he found out when he landed on it). He sat up, knowing that there's not much else to do, and wondered what will happen to him. He was not going to die, that was certain, but... He was scared. He wouldn't admit it to anyone (including himself), but he was scared oh so damn much, because up until now, they were treating him like somebody who'll be tortured soon. Then again, he will meet the boss first-hand, which might be useful once he escapes... If he manages to escape, that is. He decided that if he finds out the client's name, he'll beat the living hell outta them. Or will give them extra high price for this task.

Voices came from behind, and the spy tensed; he was sure that now the boss will enter the room, and the so said "entertainment" will begin. And what was the worst, he had no clue what to expect. Somebody switched the light on, and the man heard two people enter the room. "Wait a second, is that who I think it is?" he heard somebody say, and he nearly swore, because he fucking knew that voice. Turning his face to the 'voice', he said: "Gintoki! What are you doing here?"

Tattoo looked at the perm-head: "Boss, you know him?"

The perm-head chuckled. "Oh, yes. This is gonna be the best evening ever." Walking closer, he said: "I never thought I'd meet you here, Kotarou."

"What are you doing here?" Kotarou repeated.

"You heard Oogushi, right? I'm the yakuza boss you were supposed to find. Which means that I can't let you go, even though I'm your best friend. Sorry." Kotarou's eyes widened, as the perm-head pushed him down on the ground, hovering above him on all four. "Starting today, you are Zura, my second favorite companion."

"What?" Katsura whispered in sheer panic. The perm-head didn't answer, though. Instead, he looked at the tattooed man: "Hey, Oogushi-kun, before I do what I want, how about you have fun and I watch? You don't have to worry, he's clean." Narrowing his eyes and looking down on the man underneath him, he said: "I know he is. And it might be fun for you too, for a change."

Said Oogushi shrugged his shoulders. "I'd have fun either way." But he stepped closer, and when Gintoki stood up, he knelt down next to Zura. "You know, my real name ain't Oogushi. It's Hijikata Toshirou, but he'll never call me that, and you'll also have to get used to being called Zura," he whispered. His hand slowly slid down Zura's neck and to his shoulder, while the other grabbed the spy's chin. "So soft lips, that's not fair," he murmured. "Mine are chapped as fuck." And then, poor Katsura's eyes widened in an abrupt shock, when Oogushi, no, Hijikata, slowly pressed their mouths together. _Is this what they meant by fun and entertainment? Am I going to get... Oh, no! I don't wanna! _His mind started to scream, and he tried to struggle, but Hijikata was holding him firmly in place. When Hijikata pulled back, Zura gasped for breath several times, then he looked around and noticed that the silvernette is sitting in an armchair, head leaned on his hand, watching. "G-Gin," he panted, "what is this supposed to mean?"

The perm-head gave min a smile. "You'll see. Please, Oogushi-kun, continue." The caught spy watched with his fear increasing, as Hijikata nodded and slowly revealed Zura's shoulders, then made the obi loose and uncovered his chest, too. Unveiling the rest of his body, Hijikata turned Zura towards Gintoki for a better view. Though he couldn't push the kimono away all the way because of the handcuffs, he had no problems to put the whole front of Zura's body for a display.

"No way, you actually managed to give him those?" Gin grinned, obviously commenting the panties. Zura's face flushed deep red; it was beyond embarrassing by now. At this moment, the word "embarrassment" went on a completely new level. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip when Hijikata's fingers slid down his chest and stopped just a few millimeters from the seam of the humiliating piece of underwear. The other five digits started playing with Zura's nipple, and oh how sensitive he was there! He gasped silently and squirmed, but Hijikata wouldn't let go of him. "Hnn..." he clenched his teeth when one of Hijikata's hands slid into his underwear. That moment though, Gintoki got up. "_Né,_ Oogushi-kun, I changed my mind, so... you just hold him down. He can get quite dangerous at times."

Then, the perm-head got up and took off his shirt, and Katsura gasped at what he saw. All over Gin's chest and even on his back and down in his pants, there was a huge, black, nine-headed-hydra tattoo. "What are you so shocked for, Zura?" Gin said softly. "You haven't seen me naked since we were kids, you know... and a lot of things has changed since then." Leaning down, he added silently: "And for your information, you are going to have a hydra tattoo as well. Because now... you are mine." And with that, their lips connected.

He had nowhere to run to.


	2. Teaser

**I like this so damn much... I guess I'm weird. Teehee! :D (Unsurprisingly, this is yet ANOTHER fic with an outlaw organisation. The heck is wrong with me?)  
**

**Uhm. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Hydra's Personal** **Play**  
Teaser_

Katsura's eyes widened so much that if they opened just a little more, they'd probably fall out. Gintoki's lips were soft and kind of pleasant to touch, if they only weren't damn _his_. It felt weird. The silvernette's hands slowly went up Zura's chest and stopped on his neck to rest there gently. He felt another pair of warm palms on his hips and Hijikata's breath in his hair; it tickled. Uh-oh. While he was trying to distract himself by thinking of unrelated stuff, he let his guard down and suddenly, he had Gintoki's tongue in his mouth. The breathing through his nose was becoming more and more difficult, and... and he felt some movement around his crotch... and then it hit him, when he felt cold air in his nether regions. Hijikata managed to almost take off Kotarou's underwear!

"Wait, Gint-" he gasped once he had his lips free, because Gin's hands moved again and ended their route between Zura's legs, but he was interrupted when Gintoki said: "Oogushi-kun, would you prepare him for me while I talk?" Hijikata nodded and licked his fingers, then he reached down. "Ack!" Zura's mouth opened in silent protest, but he was unable to say a word. Gintoki started to slowly stroke Katsura's member, then he began whispering: "You know, you probably don't even remember that, but I was the first one to know that you were working with the police. You told me the day you got hired, and you were so enthusiastic about it...The only problem is that you told it to a yakuza boss. I became the First Hydra's Head looooong ago, lots of months before you barged in my house with the most idiotic and happiest smile ever, saying 'I'm working for the police starting tomorrow.' I congratulated you, but it made me feel kind of betrayed." His lips ran over the spy's neck, then he stopped to make a bite mark, his hands never stopping _working_ down there. "On the other hand," he continued, "in the end, your decisions brought you here, and you won't be dangerous for me anymore." One of his hands slowly went even lower, two of his fingers joining Hijikata's digits inside poor Zura. With his other hand, he slowly thumbed over the slit on Zura's member. "You are dripping wet," he breathed into Kotarou's ear.

The black-haired man was breathing heavily and trembling, his eyes hazy. This was the worst nightmare ever, the worst because in fact it was no dream. He couldn't run, he couldn't fight back, he couldn't do anything but obey, and that was frustrating. "Gintoki," he inhaled sharply, "I don't wanna do this -" The crimson eyes narrowed in an emotion which Kotarou couldn't read. "You don't want to? But you are responding so nicely... And moreover, I don't care if you want to do it or not." He unzipped his pants with one his hand, while the other's fingers still were in _there._ Then, he pulled them out along with Hijikata's, and then... then he pushed himself in. Kotarou clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to muffle the moan that struggled to get on his lips. Gintoki started moving, slowly at first, but then his speed increased... which caused Zura open his mouth; he was no longer able to remain silent...


	3. (the real) Chapter Two

**Sorry for that teaser before, I just... wanted to do this at least once. :D  
**

**Oh by the way, I forgot to say: since Zura is the Absolute Uke, Gintoki is, of course, the Absolute Seme. That's just how it is.**

* * *

_**Hydra's Personal** **Play**  
(the real) Chapter Two  
_

Katsura's eyes widened so much that if they opened just a little more, they'd probably fall out. Gintoki's lips were soft and kind of pleasant to touch, if they only weren't damn _his_. It felt weird. The silvernette's hands slowly went up Zura's chest and stopped on his neck to rest there gently. He felt another pair of warm palms on his hips and Hijikata's breath in his hair; it tickled. Uh-oh. While he was trying to distract himself by thinking of unrelated stuff, he let his guard down and suddenly, he had Gintoki's tongue in his mouth. The breathing through his nose was becoming more and more difficult, and... and he felt some movement around his crotch... and then it hit him, when he felt cold air in his nether regions. Hijikata managed to almost take off Kotarou's underwear!

"Wait, Gint-" he gasped once he had his lips free, because Gin's hands moved again and ended their route between Zura's legs, but he was interrupted when Gintoki said: "Oogushi-kun, would you prepare him for me while I talk?" Hijikata nodded and licked his fingers, then he reached down. "Ack!" Zura's mouth opened in silent protest, but he was unable to say a word. Gintoki started to slowly stroke Katsura's member, then he began whispering: "You know, you probably don't even remember that, but I was the first one to know that you were working with the police. You told me the day you got hired, and you were so enthusiastic about it...The only problem is that you told it to a yakuza boss. I became the First Hydra's Head looooong ago, lots of months before you barged in my house with the most idiotic and happiest smile ever, saying 'I'm working for the police starting tomorrow.' I congratulated you, but it made me feel kind of betrayed." His lips ran over the spy's neck, then he stopped to make a bite mark, his hands never stopping _working_ down there. "On the other hand," he continued, "in the end, your decisions brought you here, and you won't be dangerous to me anymore." One of his hands slowly went even lower, two of his fingers joining Hijikata's digits inside poor Zura. With his other hand, he slowly thumbed over the slit on Zura's member. "You are dripping wet," he breathed into Kotarou's ear.

The black-haired man was breathing heavily and trembling, his eyes hazy. This was the worst nightmare ever, the worst because in fact it was no dream. He couldn't run, he couldn't fight back, he couldn't do anything but obey, and that was frustrating. "Gintoki," he inhaled sharply, "I don't wanna do this -" The crimson eyes narrowed in an emotion which Kotarou couldn't read. "You don't want to? But you are responding so nicely... And moreover, I don't care if you want to do it or not." He unzipped his pants with one his hand, while the other's fingers still were in _there._ Then, he pulled them out along with Hijikata's, and then... then he pushed himself in. Kotarou clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to muffle the moan that struggled to get on his lips. Gintoki started moving, slowly at first, but then his speed increased... which caused Zura open his mouth; he was no longer able to remain silent.

After a few more thrusts, Gintoki paused. "_Né_, Toshi-chan..." he said, and Katsura heard the man behind him gasp in surprise after hearing his real name(and even being said in such a lovingly way), "do you think you'll fit inside, too?" A silent chuckle came from behind, when Zura, despite his lack of breath, exclaimed "_What_?" That, however, didn't make Hijikata refuse or stop. No, he gladly accepted Gintoki's offer, and when the perm-head moved Zura's hips to make it easier for Hijikata, said "Mr. Tattoo" slowly slid himself in, moaning silently. "Warm," he breathed out, gazing into Gintoki's eyes with a hazy look. The silvernette gave him a smile and leaned over Katsura's shoulder to kiss his Oogushi-kun. While doing that, he slowly moved his hips again; Zura, who was holding his voice back up until now, cried out loudly. It was painful to take just Gintoki in, but with the two of them, it was just too much! "Please, don't -" he tried to say, but he was cut off when they both started to move, whilst Gin's hand again began stroking him; their movements were uneven at first, but they got synchronised after a while. It hurt, it really did, and Zura's mouth was gaping open so long that it was going dry, it was unpleasant and... and he bit his lip through when he came, because he didn't want the other two to hear the sound. Gintoki chuckled breathlessly and licked his palm. "It's kinda bitter," he commented.

Something snapped, and Zura didn't even realize that it was the cuffs as he tried to hide his flushed face. Suddenly, Hijikata's grip on Katsura's hips became so strong that it was surely gonna leave bruises, and the man threw his head back, his mouth opened, but not actually making any sound. "What is this, Oogushi-kun, for you to cum so soon," Gintoki teased, grinning. "Is it maybe because you haven't been stimulated like this for quite a time?" He chuckled. "S-Shut up," Hijikata panted. "You are the one to talk, Gintoki." That was true. Gintoki came right after Hijikata. "Well, guys... this was awesome. I guess we'll have to repeat it someday." Gintoki pulled out, then he slowly leaned to Zura's face and licked away the blood on his lips, kissing his captive. He got up, ruffling his hair, and sighed: "I think I'll have a bath and go after my duties. Thanks for the fun, _Toshi_." He smiled again, waved at them and left, still butt-naked, whistling something that sounded like an anime opening song. Hijikata looked at the closed door, then he pulled out too, and laid Katsura on the ground. The spy looked at him with a painful, yet somewhat dazed expression.

"I should probably take you to your room or something. Get up." Hijikata looked at the spy while he was fixing his pants. "You can't be serious," Zura murmured. Hijikata sighed: "Look, at least try it. I know how it feels like to walk after having that monstrous cock of Gin's inside, but if you don't try to get up, I can't help you stand, got it?" He reached his hand out to the man on the ground. Said one gritted his teeth, but grabbed it and tried to get on his feet. As he did that, Hijikata grabbed him under the shoulder and lifted him up. "See, we're good to go." He said it, but he did sound like he's irritated.

"Where are we going?" asked Katsura, as they started to limp slowly to somewhere.

"Your room." Hijikata's answer was rather brief. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he sighed.

"Doing what?"

"This. All of this. Having sex with you, helping you... Had I known who you are when they brought you to me, I'd kill you on the fucking spot," Hijikata hissed. Katsura tensed; he was surprised he didn't notice that deadly aura around Toshirou(that appeared instantly once the post-sex effect wore off).

"This may sound like an idiotic question, but what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Zura snapped at him. "I don't remember giving you a reason!"

"Do I look like someone who friggin' needs a damn reason for killing?" Hijikata nearly yelled, but then he paused. "Actually, you're right. I do. But... Shit. If I knew that you are his friend, I'd have to get you outta the way... since this is not the first time we've done something like this. But damn, he knows almost everyone in this town! And I don't like that, him having sex with somebody he knows." Hijikata kicked some door open and dragged Katsura to the middle of the room. "Look, this is gonna be your place since I have no choice but to let you in here, since Gin... nevermind. Bathroom's over there. I'm gonna lock the door. G'night." He pushed Katsura on the sofa that was there and turned away.

"Wait, Hijikata," the spy called out to him. "What?" he looked back with a murderous glare.

"What do you mean that you don't like when he has sex with people he knows?" Ouch. Straight to the point.

Suddenly, there was a fist hovering just an inch from his face. He didn't even see Hijikata move. "Because, and I don't understand why do I have to spell it out for you," the tattooed man hissed, "Gin and I are a couple."

Silence. Katsura gulped and finally moved back a bit to keep a safer distance. Eventually, though he felt cold sweat appear all over his skin, he dared: "How did that happen?"

"And why do YOU care?" Hijikata snapped. "Well, because I'm his friend, I guess?" Katsura stirred nervously. Actually, ke didn't even know if they still can be considered friends after that, and it seemed more like... impossible? But before he decides that, he has to think it over. And probably discuss it with Gin.

"Oh. Right. So... You see, I guess there ain't no harm in telling ya, since you won't ever leave this place." Hijikata ruffled his hair and lit up a cigarette before he started explaining. "You see, The Hydra is kinda a big group now, as they managed to sweep away most of the other groups... I used to be a leader one of those smaller groups. Usually, this would be solved by marriage or something, but we both were guys, so that was impossible, so he decided to fight us. And when they came to our base and I saw him... I gave up. My men were all pissed, but... I couldn't bring myself to fight someone like him. He kinda surprised me whan he didn't massacre my people, though. Anyway, we went and talked about how to solve that, and I said that he could marry me if I were a girl, joking around of course, and he said that he's gay anyways. And... that's how it is, sorta." Hijikata gave him a thoughtful look. "Oh and just so that you know, he's married. He has, let's see... not counting me, of course, he has three wifes."

"THREE?"

"Well, only technically speaking. Otae-san doesn't want to even touch him, Ka-chan is underage and the third one... Oh, Sa-chan is a handful just by herself. Those marriages were only because of his being the yakuza boss, he ain't interested in them." He cleared his throat. "Anyway," he frowned, "don't you dare doing _anything_ he would dislike. If you've known him for so long, you surely know what he likes. And I'm out. Night." He got up. "I don't like this. I love him, yet I can't be satisfied. FUCK YOU," he yelled again, then he slammed the door behind him. Katsura heard the locks click, and unfortunately for him, the door was impossible to unlock from inside.

He got slowly up, and leaning on the furniture, he walked to the bathroom. He really needed to wash himself, but his whole body was sore. And his wrists were damaged badly from breaking the cuffs; the fact that he was able to break them surprised him, though. _Maybe because of the stress or something, I guess... _He sighed and let the dirty kimono fall on the ground, as he carefully stepped in the shower - if he tried to take a bath, he may be unable to get up. When the warm water hit his face, he let out another sigh.

_Holy crap, it's THAT loose?_ he nearly jumped when he tried to wash himself back there, since both of them came inside. _Gross... Will I have to put up with this from now on?_

It was weird, though. When Hijikata was talking about his and Gin's relationship, there were times when he paused, as if he were about to say something that he'd regret. Katsura wondered what it was for a moment, but then he fiercely shook his head. "I'll just have to think of a way how to get out of here," he murmured to the sound of the water.


	4. Chapter Three

**Another chapter for you, guys. :D (It was fun to write this at school.)**

**The Animefest is over... Guess what? I met Elizabeth and... like, four or five Gintokis! :D (Katsura and Sougo were there too, but I didn't see them in person. :( )  
**

**Seriously, why are these things so disgustingly fluffy and sweet? Meh. But you like it, don'tcha. So - enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Hydra's Personal Play**  
_Chapter Three_

It was still dark when Katsura woke up. Actually, it was not like he could see outside, since none of the rooms in his "apartment" had windows, but when he looked at the digital clock on the wall, he found out that it was only 04:42 - therefore, still dark, even outside. Yawning, he rolled over on his bed, but he didn't feel like he'll be able to fall asleep now. The bed was not uncomfortable, it was actually really pleasant to lie on this bed, the blanket was warm and all... just... though he slept only for about three hours, he was almost afraid to close his eyes. It took him a long time to fall asleep, because he couldn't stop himself from thinking about what happened with Gin. He used to be a kind boy, they always went to play together after school, and that time, he was always honest with Katsura. When they were kids, they shared every little secret with each other, and Katsura thought that nothing has changed. Apparently, he was wrong, though. Gin being gay? Like, what? Unbelievable.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer to a muscular chest. "What..!" he exclaimed. He heard a chuckle and rolled his eyes, because he realized who it was. "Gintoki, what are you doing?" The perm-head pulled him even closer. "I didn't know that you sleep naked, Zura," he said, blowing to the black-haired man's ear. "Gin, cut it out. And I slept naked today, because you guys took all my clothes. Actually, I wanted to ask you to give me some, I can't possibly walk around here butt-naked."

"But you do have your clothes here. Checked the closet already? There's a lot of..." Gin started, but Katsura interrupted him: "Do you expect me to wear women's clothing again?"

"Well of course, Zura. _All the time_." Gintoki smiled. Thankfully, Katsura couldn't see that; it was not a nice smile.

"Forget it!" Katsura protested immediately. Suddenly, one of Gin's hands gently grabbed Katsura's throat. However, Zura could sense that though the touch was soft, there was a violent intent. Sort of. "Seems like you forgot that you're in my hands." It didn't sound like a threat at all, but Zura was not stupid. "Oh, by the way... OOGUSHI-KUN, COME ON IN!" Gin suddenly exclaimed, and right after that, the door opened. It was still pitch dark as Hijikata walked over to the bed, but then he switched the bedside lamp on. "Sorry to call you to do this now, but I don't want to drag you away from your work," Gin gave Hijikata a flashy smile.

"No, you know I'm perfectly fine with this," Hijikata shook his head. At that moment, both Hijikata and Gintoki were fully dressed, both were wearing black, only Gin had a white yukata over his shirt and pants. They moved the long black hair aside and revealed Katsura's neck. "Sorry, it's gonna hurt now," Hijikata said, but he didn't sound like he's sorry. At all. "Y'know, it took us quite a while to choose a good spot for the tattoo. But in the end we agreed that this one is the best."

And then, it hurt.

* * *

That was approximately six weeks ago. Now, Zura was sitting on his bed, his fingers slowly brushing over the seven-headed hydra on his neck. Hypnotizing the wall, he bit his lip. He looked at the clock on the wall just a minute ago, and knew that the time wouldn't run faster, no matter how often he'd look there. He was growing sort of impatient. Gintoki always came to stop by around this hour, and of course never listened to what Zura had to say... But this time, Katsura was determined to make Gintoki hear him out, no matter what it would take. Even if he'd be forced to say it between gasps during you-know-what. He looked at his reflection in the mirror that was there, and tensed. The clothes... _all _the clothes he was allowed to wear were for women, and none of those things was normal. He always looked so idiotic, it was driving him mad. The worst? Underwear and mini-skirts. Though he was never forced to wear those things, he knew he'd have to stay naked, which was equally bad. Not like he got used to this kind of stuff... it was just that he was able to bear it somehow. And the colors, oh, please, don't even mention the colors. Many and many shades of pink, sky-blue, yellow or violet, usually combined with something white. It was irritating. And on top to that, Gintoki was acting (almost) like usual - like an idiot.

Speak of the devil. The door opened and said perm-head danced in, humming another anime opening. "Yo, Zura. How are you todayyyyyy... Wow. I like your dress." Katsura instantly blushed; Gintoki didn't say this often, usually he wanted Zura to just take off whatever he was wearing, because it was more fun to see Katsura naked, or so he said. Of course, Katsura didn't intend to wear something that would Gin enjoy, he only tried to find something... rather reserved (not like he managed to). Today, Gin seemed to be sort of happier than usual, and as he moved closer to the bed where Katsura was sitting, a smile spreaded across his face. Katsura moved away from him, though. When Gintoki reached out to grab him, and he moved away again, the perm-head pouted. "Oi, what is this supposed to mean? First you choose a dress this hot and cute, and then you run away from me? You've never ran from me before." That was true indeed. Since Zura figured it wouldn't bring him any good, he just went with anything Gintoki wanted. Which was usually sex, of course. Yes, there were times when the silvernette wanted to play some card game or just to talk... but not often. Well, sometimes he even came over to eat together.

Zura took a deep breath. "Look, Gin... Listen to me first, okay?"

The perm-head pouted. "Can it wait? I'm kinda... restless, you know." Quickly, he moved over to Zura and tugged his skirt (embarrassing, seriously!), then he leaned closer to the black-haired man.

"Y-You wouldn't listen to me afterwards!" Katsura jerked back again. Gintoki gave him a thoughtful look. "You've got a point," he said, a smirk spreading across his face. "Say whatever you want to, but be quick, because my patience is thin and is wearing even thinner."

Katsura's face turned deep red, but he gulped and took a deep breath. "Y-You know... Since my first time with you and Hijikata... no, that's not a good start... Emm... Let's say, it's been, like, five weeks since you started to stop by regularly. But you always came here alone, without Hijikata."

Gintoki narrowed his red eyes to hide the short beam of jealousy; it seemed like Katsura was happier to see Hijikata than to see Gin. "What are you getting at?" he asked.

Katsura leaned forward and stared right into Gintoki's crimson orbs without even blinking. "You shouldn't mess with his feelings hike that. He loves you, you know. I don't want you to cheat on him, let alone to cheat on him with me." He paused and straightened up again, looking at the bemused Gintoki. "Don't misunderstand me; it's not like I enjoy the two of you... having sex with me... but I hate the thought of you deceiving your partner." Sighing, he ran his hand through his long hair. "Whatever you're gonna do to me... do it with him. Don't leave him out of this. It's a cruel thing to do so. Even if you don't like him..."

"Oi, Zura, hold on. I _do _like him. But you seem to dislike the stuff we did together, so I figured I should..."

This time, it was Katsura to interrupt Gintoki. "It's not Zura, it's Katsura. And I never said I hate it." He gulped again, and started playing with his fingers, as he didn't know what to do with his hands. "At first, I really thought I'll hate you for what you've done to me... but then, I realised that I can't bring myself to loathe you two, really."

"You... don't hate it?" Gintoki smiled and grabbed Katsura's face, dragging him closer. "I'm really glad to hear that."

Katsura looked deep into Gin's eyes again. "Call him," he said quietly. "Seriously. I don't know if you've noticed, but he..."

Gin grinned and finished the sentence for Zura: "... has been standing behind the door every time I came here. I know. He told me that he understands, you see..."

"Understands what?"

Gintoki looked at Katsura. "Yanno, Zura, I..." Suddenly, the door slammed open and Hijikata stepped in. "Gintoki, you promised you won't tell him." The perm-head twitched, then he ruffled his hair and chuckled nervously. "Sorry. Spur of the moment. But you know... I just heard something really, _really _interesting right now. Zura said that you love me, is that true?" The nervousness vanished like a shy fawn and was replaced by a sly smile.

Finally, it was not Zura's turn to flush bright red. It was sort of funny to see Hijikata so embarrassed and startled, because this guy was the Second Hydra's Head, meaning the second most important and also the second scariest person in the gang. And he surely was scary when he wanted to, but right at this moment, he looked like he'll either burst out in tears or slaughter somebody. The part of the tattoo that reached to his neck and upper chest turned a weird color due to the blush. "S-So what if I do?" he snapped at the two of them angrily. Anger was his natural reaction to embarrassment, and he couldn't do much about it. "I'm asking you, 's there anything wrong with that?"

Gintoki reached out to grab Hijikata's elbow and dragged him down to join them on the bed. "No, Oogushi-kun, there's nothing wrong with that." He gently touched Hijikata's face and caressed his still flushed cheek. "Actually, it made me very happy." Leaning forward, he slowly kissed Hijikata on the lips. "Because I like you too." As he said that though, Hijikata pushed him away a little, muttering: "But you said that -" Gintoki pressed his index finger on Hijikata's mouth. "I know what I've said. Both is true, Oogushi-kun, you don't have to worry. Now, shall we have fun again all together?" he said, looking back at Zura, who shrugged his shoulders, answering: "Don't ask me. It's not like I can say anything." Gintoki gave him a look that was maybe a bit longer than needed, then he looked at Hijikata again. "Oi, Oogushi-kun, choose the way we're gonna do it, _né_?" he said, running his fingers over the firm muscles on Hijikata's belly. "Who the fuck's Oogushi, don't call me that" Hijikata mumbled, clearly irked. Gintoki smiled and pushed Hijikata down on the bed. "Then, is _T__oshi-chan _fine?" And as he said that, he kissed his partner again. Then, he sat up and glanced at Katsura, then back down on Oogushi again. "Listen, Toshi, strip Zura for me," he said. "It's something I like to look at."

"Whatever you want," Hijikata grumbled and pulled Zura by his wrist down. Gin sat half a meter away, watching with eyes widened, so that even the slightest tremble wouldn't come off unnoticed. _Oh, Zura, if you'd only know... But I promised not to say a word about that._ This thought weighed him down a bit. But, he couldn't go against his promises.


	5. Chapter Four

**There you go, I have another chappie for you. :)**

* * *

**Hydra's Personal Play**  
_Chapter Four_

After three months staying in that place, there hasn't been a single time for Katsura to be woken up because of a noise - until today. He sighed and slowly rolled to his side, not wanting to open his eyes. Unsurprisingly, his whole body was sore again, and it's obvious because of what. Gin and Hijikata came 'over' (it doesn't kinda feel right to say it this way, since this apartment belongs to Gin... whatever), and of course, there was nothing else to do than... than make Katsura sore. He sort of got used to it, but it still was not like he was eager to do it the whole night. Whenever and whatever they wanted, he went with it, but that was mostly because he didn't want to end up hurt or something. Though he didn't think that Gintoki would intentionally hurt him, there was still Hijikata who didn't have any boundaries like Gin. Though Katsura had no clue what kind of scruples could Gin have, being the head of a yakuza gang. After all, he didn't seem to have any problems with raping his best friend.

However strange it might be though, the fact that they started to have sex almost regularly had no bad influence on how close they were. They still shared the same hobbies and talked about them, they watched their favorite anime together and sometimes got drunk together. Almost nothing seemed to be off, there have not been any big changes in their relationship and how they acted with each other - if we forget about that Katsura started to sleep during the day instead of night, because during the nighttime they usually went on it like bunnies(no offense to bunnies, of course). Gintoki was super-horny sometimes, and that was hard to deal with. There was one plus, that Hijikata (though he was really jealous of Katsura at first) could sort of understand how it's like for Zura, and tried to go easy on him, more or less. But still, the spy's been fucked all the ways possible... or so he assumed. And hoped. Because honestly, if there was still more, he... probably wouldn't be able to bear that. It was already exhausting like this.

Se heard lots and lots of footsteps and propped up on his elbows. What the hell? It sounded like the whole Hydra gang is about to retreat to another base, or something like that. Was this place becoming dangerous for the yakuza? That could mean that Katsura was about to get either killed, freed or dragged along with them. Of course, he definitely didn't want to die yet, but of those two other options, which one was better? Not too long ago, he would instantly choose freedom, but... it was not like they were taking bad care of him. If we forget about that screw-all-night-long part... How can anybody do that, anyways? Gintoki's gotta be some kind of an alien... Or an incubus or something like that. That's what Katsura thought while trying to ignore the noise coming from behind the door. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep anymore, so he sat up and was about to get out of the bed.

That's when the door opened.

Gintoki was standing there with Hijikata behind his shoulder, and his expression was unreadable, which was scary considering that Katsura was usually able to at least guess what's on this guy's mind. And Hijikata's face was not giving off any emotion, either (but that was not rare at all, in fact, it was more than normal.) Katsura looked at them, feet hanging down off the bed. "Is something wrong, Gintoki?" The perm-head stepped in, Hijikata closed the door. Gin gave Katsura a long look and than quietly said: "Oi, Zura, why do you have to be so sexy every time I see ya? Makes me horny again." Hijikata placed his palm on Gin's shoulder. "Just hurry up, y'know we can't afford to waste too much time." Gintoki sighed. "Aye, mom, I know. But you know, right?" Hijikata's metallic eyes turned dark, as he quietly answered: "... Yes. Just be quick, seriously." While walking closer to Katsura, who had no idea what was exactly going on between these two, Gin said: "You make it sound like I'm gonna pee. Stop it, _né_?" Toshi shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

Zura backed down a bit, when Gin (and his terrifying poker face) leaned on the bed and quickly crawled closer. Actually, he backed down a lot, because he found himself being pressed against the wall. Gintoki gave him a quick kiss, then he bowed down to Katsura's neck and started to suck there. "W-Wait, Gin, what's with the rush?" he stuttered, but Gintoki didn't reply, he only sucked stronger to make (another) hickey, as if he didn't leave enough of them on both Zura and Oogushi at night. Zura closed his eyes, not exactly knowing what's gotten into Gintoki, but going with the flow, because... just because. He had his reasons, of course. Gintoki uncovered Zura's chest and moved right to bite on Katsura's sensitive spot (guess where - okay, you know it's a nipple); through the buzz of sudden excitement in his ears, Katsura heard something click. Then, Hijikata gave Gin a hand-chop on the head. "Oi, asshole. It's done, we gotta go. Get off him already." Gintoki whined, but straightened up and gave the surprised Kotarou a small peck on the cheek. "Sorry, Zura... Yer friends be coming fer ya today, so we gotta make it look like we treated you bad... I don't want ya t'have trouble 'cause of me."

"What are you talking about?" Kotarou asked, being completely bemused. Then, as he sat up, he looked at his leg and noticed that there's a cuff on his right ankle, and a chain connected to somewhere under the bed. Hijikata must have done it when Gintoki was keeping Katsura... distracted. "What's this supposed to mean?" he asked again while trying to not sound... scared. And believe me when I say that he was scared, like, a whole fucking lot.

"What I'm saying is," Gintoki stood up slowly and looked at Katsura with no expression at all, "we got an echo that the cops found the Hydra's lair. That means we gotta move elsewhere, but because we don't want to look suspicious or something, we have to leave in a way that nobody is allowed to see. The other guys have left already, the only ones here are now the Heads - and actually, it's just the two of us, since the ladies were at their own clans, am I right?" he looked at Hijikata. Said man nodded. "The captain leaves the boat as the last one. But we don't count the sacrifice, of course," he said darkly. That scared Katsura again, and since Gin noticed, he tried to calm him down: "He means that if we leave you here, they'll stop to save you, 'cos you're the main reason why they'll be comin' here. We use that chance to retreat. And before you ask me," he narrowed his red eyes as he looked into Katsura's dark ones, "I'm pretty sure you won't tell them anything. Because," suddenly he leaned closer again and whispered into Zura's ear, "I trust you." Then he got up again and grabbed Hijikata around the waist. "Well, let's go, Oogushi-kun." Looking at Zura, he said with a grin: "See you some other time." Then, he dragged Hijikata out and left, locking the door on the way.

Zura stared at the door, as deep silence filled the room. Wait a minute... was he abandoned just now? Seemed so. Usually, there were still some background noises as a proof that there are people inside this building, but right now there was just absolute absence of sound. Deafening quietness filling the space around him. He was probably alone in the whole building. That was frustrating; if Gintoki was misaken, then Katsura is bound to die here. Or maybe, maybe not - if he manages to get te cuff off his leg. He looked closer at it; it had a keyhole, so maybe if he finds something to open it with. Wait a minute, He did have some hairpins over there... there... on the cosmetic table, next to the mirror. Damn it. He'll be probalby unable to reach it... how long is the chain? He got up and tried walking. The chain was longer than expected, but it was not long enough. There were, like, _five fucking centimeters_ left to grab the box with hairpins. He gritted his teeth and tried to reach further, but to no avail; he was already as far as possible. "Damn it," he muttered and looked at the floor. Oh, right, he's forgotten about shoes. He can use his slipper to get the hairpin! Reaching down to his foot, he took off the slipper and carefully moved the box till he could grab it. When he had it, he moved to the bed again to sit down. Looking at the box, he realised that it was a gift from Gintoki; the silvernette said that he'll make Katsura's hair one day. He never did, though.

Ahh, crap, what was he getting nostalgic for? And why? Not like it was that long since Gin left. And not like Katsura felt like being betrayed. Okay, he actually did feel betrayed, but he had no clue why the hell was it like that. "Anyway..." he murmured and tried to bend the hairpin so that he could unlock the cuffs. He was quite skilled at this, there were lots of locks that didn't stand a chance against him. This one was a bit difficult, though.

The moment the lock finally clicked, the door was kicked open. Katsura winced as he saw the men at the door. He knew them, of course he did. As they moved out off the way, they revealed a shorter man behind them. "Takasugi," Katsura said and took the unlocked cuff off. "Katsura, you okay?" Takasugi stepped closer and leaned forward... and that moment, Katsura realised he doesn't want to go back. Seriously, he doesn't want to go back! "M'fine," he said and got up. Takasugi gave him a weird look and Zura realised that he's still wearing the nightgown (for women) that Gintoki made him wear. His chest was still revealed (the buttons were still off) and and the hickeys were visible. Takasugi Shinsuke (who was his senpai at work, and also a higher rank than Katsura) narrowed his eyes. "What did they do to you?"

Katsura tensed; he knew he has to lie, because Gintoki caught him in his words like into a net. The perm-headed idiot, his childhood friend and the man who fuck... ehhh, got really close with Katsura... said that he trusts him, and Zura couldn't bring himself to betray Gin. "I was raped by some guys yesterday... until then I was just kept here as a hostage. They caught me before I could find out who's the boss... I'm sorry." He looked at the floor. Takasugi looked at him closely and noticed that there's something under Kotarou's hair, and reached out to touch Zura's neck, but said man swatted his hand away. "Don't touch it! Oh right, but I... have to find something out now," he straightened up and ran out of the room before the policemen could react. He heard a "The fuck?" in the distance, but he paid no attention to that, and ran down through the hall. Back then, when Hijikata dragged him through te halls to his 'apartment', he noticed that there's something off about one of the walls. Eventually, he found the place, nad stopped. What was he gonna do? Experimentally, he kicked the wall. It made a hollow sound, so he figured he's right, but he had to find out how ro move it. There were no statues or levers or something like that around, but... The floor tiles. It had to be the floor tiles, and with that decision in mind, Katsura started to stomp around.

"Ha! It opened!" he eventually exclaimed when the wall actually moved inside; he didn't expect it to actually work. There was a narrow, dark hall leading somewhere, and he ran in without a second thought. As he was running forward, he heard some noises behind his back and knew that Takasugi's men are coming after him, but he didn't pay attention to that. He was a fast runner and had no problem with the steep stairs that suddenly appeared in front of him. He ran up nearly at the speed of sound... to find out that he's in the sewers. At the edge of the light emitted by a small lamp, there were Hijikata and Gintoki. It was quite far from Zura, and he decided to stop there. "Gin, run!" he called at the two men; they noticed him, and Ginoki waved, then disappeared in the dark, as Hijikata yanked his arm. Katsura took a deep breath and yelled, his voice echoing through the dark: "You better find me before I find you, you hear me, idiots?"

The response didn't come from the front, but from the back, though. Takasugi appeared there, panting. "I understand that you want revenge, but we need to buy ya some closthes first. You can't go yakuza hunting in this getup, seriously."

Katsuar looked at him. He didn't want to go back, this guy was such a creepy and almost disgusting bastard... but there was no helping it at the moment. Thankfully though, he misunderstood what Katsura was saying before. Zura sighed and turned his face to the stairs. "Okay, let's go back. Thanks for coming," he added, but he didn't actually mean it. Takasugi, unlike Gintoki, originally was not Katsura's friend. And the spy never thought of Takasugi as of a friend. Why? Well... Why indeed. He had his reasons.

Takasugi stepped closer to him and slowly slid his hand down Katsura's side to his ass. "I hope they didn't damage you," he breathed at Zura's revealed shoulder(that got unveiled when he was running). "I'll have to check it out properly later."

And that's exactly why Katsura hated this guy, though he never expressed it. With Gintoki it was not as bad as with Takasugi.

_Gintoki... I swear I'll find you,_ he thought as he started to walk down the stairs again.


	6. Chapter Five

**Honest: at first, I had no intention of making Takasugi blackmail his kouhai, but since that idea appeared in one of the reviews, I'll use it. You guys have no idea what can a little innocent comment create in the depths of an author's mind. Not that I complain, though. Oh, and I'm writing this while on holiday at Croatia. You people should love me :D (Of course, I don't mean it literally, but you know that I just want you to love my stories, right?)**

**By the way. I've had the most hilarious holiday ever… in the apartment next to us, there was a group of teenage boys living – and it was boys ****_only_****. They've all had the "Justin Bieber" attitude and "his" clothing that I both hate… and though I can say I'm tolerant and I can't say a word against IRL gays (who behave like normal people and not like idiots)… Well, I just felt the urge to yell "GAY" every time they (all together, of course) passed by; I never did, though. They all went together to the beach, to the shop, to the trash bin****_ – fucking trash bin, who in the world does that –_**** and I wouldn't be surprised if they were going to the bathroom together.**

**I don't care about anyone's sexual orientation, but I don't like boys who are trying to be "cool", or even worse, trying to be "like Justin". And actually… I don't even like ****_boys_****. I like ****_men. _****People whose brains have grown up already. And guys who aren't afraid to go to the trash bin on their own. :D**

**Okay, enough complaining. This one is pretty long, so… enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Hydra's Personal Play**  
_Chapter Five_

"Katsura!"

Said man opened his eyes reluctantly. He didn't want to leave the couch he was on; they (his colleagues) have brought him here yesterday after they returned from the raid, and he fell asleep immediately after he sat down. He was tired, and of course, no wonder he was. For once, he was wearing his uniform, and it was sort of a relief, considering what he had to wear up until yesterday, but it was an outfit unsuitable for sleeping. On the other hand, the office couch wasn't suitable any more than the uniform was. Katsura's neck was all stiff and so was his back, but he paid no attention to either of those. Though he really did fall asleep right after he sat on the sofa, he woke up in the middle of the night because of his "routine" from these past few months, and he was unable to close his eyes. His whole body was expecting that perm-headed idiot to come there, with Hijikata tagging along, and his brain didn't manage to explain it to his senses. Therefore, because he didn't want to go home through the dark streets that were haunting him in his dreams ever since that occasion a few months ago, he was thinking. Giving a deep thought every little thing his mind stepped across, he's realised a few things and solved a few problems that were bothering him. For example, he knew he definitely has to keep his senpai away from that brand new tattoo on his neck, and if possible, then even from his whole body. Partially because though Takasugi had a thing for Katsura, the latter found this repulsive, and partly because if Takasugi were to find out about the tattoo and all the love marks all over Kotarou's body, it would definitely become a disaster.

"Is something wrong, senpai?" he asked, pretending to wake up just the moment Takasugi called him.

"Nah. It's morning. Get up," the short man answered. Something in his tone was so needy it made Katsura shiver.

"It's still early, senpai," Katsura muttered silently, hoping that his senpai will leave him alone, though he was aware of that the chances were terribly small.

"Are you that tired? I'm sorry, I should have realised it since you have such dark bags under your eyes," Takasugi said.

"Do I? I have no idea," Kotarou shrugged his shoulders. Then he jerked back when Takasugi's hand reached out to his face. He didn't want to be touched by this man, let alone to sleep with him. Takasugi already forced him to do it, and not just once; and of course, Kotarou had to bottom, despite the fact that Takasugi was smaller. Though Katsura tried hard to forget, it was impossible; but surprisingly, it did become useful – Kotarou was damn sure he'd break in two back then if he had no experience whatsoever. Gintoki was not easy to deal with, and both Hijikata and Gin together… well, they _did_ always try to not destroy Zura's will to live, but they didn't always succeed. Damn Gintoki and his hormones.

Takasugi's hands pinned Kotarou's shoulders to the back of the couch. "Say. What did they really do to you? You've never looked at me this way before. Your expression is full of…" he paused, as he observed Katsura's face, "… disgust. And fear. Actually, not full, you sure did a good job hiding it, but I can see it anyway. Does this have anything to do with that beautiful picture on the back of your neck, Ko-ta-rou?" he mocked. His kouhai felt cold droplets of sweat appear on his back. "Takasugi… when did you notice?" he said, successfully managing to not stutter.

"After you fell asleep, I looked," Shinsuke said with a smile.

"You realise we haven't met anytime soon before I got caught, because you had an errand, right? I was tattooed a few days before I went to spy to that lair," Katsura said. Of course, he lied, but he felt like he has to.

"That's funny. Did you know that this clan is called – and they call themselves – the Hydra's Children?" Takasugi said, sitting down on Kotarou's lap. "Why did you get a Hydra tattoo, Ko-ta-rou?" he repeated Katsura's given name the same way as he did before, only now his lips were just a few millimetres from Kotarou's neck. Katsura felt like Shinsuke's breath was even going under the skin; it was unpleasant.

"It's a dragon. And dragons are _awesome_. It's just that you have no sense of fashion, senpai," Katsura dared. It was a hunt, Takasugi was the cat and Katsura the mouse, but Kotarou didn't intend to lose. And moreover, Gintoki and Hijikata were much scarier than Takasugi.

"A little rude, aren't we," Takasugi hissed. "But a water dragon with many heads is called the Hydra, Kotarou," he added. The fingers of his left hand brushed over the tattoo while his right hand slid to the button of Katsura's pants. "Did you make a deal with the yakuza? Are you now another Hydra's Child?"

Katsura stared at his senpai for a few seconds, then he burst out laughing; because of that, his senpai gave him a confused look. "You can't be serious," he gasped. He couldn't calm down, though. _A child? Oh, Takasugi, I think I was more like the Hydra's mate…_ Blinking rapidly, he covered his mouth, but he was still chuckling, though Takasugi was glaring daggers at his kouhai. Not like it was much visible, since it was still a bit dark.

"How would you like it if I told the chief that you became a part of the yakuza?" Takasugi said and there was an audible threat in his voice. "If you don't want me to tell him, I suggest you do what I want," he breathed into Kotarou's ear. And there it was, the expected blackmail appeared at the speed of light, maybe even faster.

Katsura looked at the ceiling. "Do what you want. Go ahead. Tell him. I'm sure he'll promote you or something."

"What?" Takasugi twitched and straightened up to look into Katsura's eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is…" Kotarou took a deep breath, "I spoke with him yesterday. I've quit the job."

"You _what_?" Takasugi jumped up on his feet.

"He said he understands. It was not a pleasant experience at all, you know. I already left the job. I'm retiring. Moving forward. Though to be honest…" Kotarou got up, too, and he stared at Takasugi up close, "I'm quitting mainly because I'm tired of being your bitch. I'm no sex doll and you should be aware of that fact." _Although,_ he added for himself, _strangely, I don't think I'd mind if Gintoki asked me again. Funny thing, that. _Turning his back to Takasugi, he walked over to his desk and grabbed the bag he packed yesterday in the evening. There were all of his personal belongings he had at his workplace; he didn't leave a single thing there.

"I'm gonna change," he said and opened the door leading to the toilet. "And then I'm gonna leave, and I don't expect you to try to stop me. I'll leave here my uniform, so please, return it to the headquarters in my place. Thanks." As he said that, he closed the door and locked it. He really couldn't care less about what Takasugi had to say, and honestly, he was glad he's free to go. To leave his perverted senpai and most of his worries behind.

Because of his stay at the Hydra's lair, his dressing skill became much quicker than it originally was, and so he was in his casual shirt, pants and yukata in no time. He carefully folded his uniform, caressed it with his fingers for the last time and then he stepped out of the restroom. "Takasugi," he said and nearly threw the folded clothes at his former senpai, "see you – never again." With a poker face he left the office and he felt like the winner. It was his victory, because he left before Takasugi could do shit to stop it, and because his senpai didn't know that Katsura's address had changed only a day before he went to the Hydra's. Originally, he intended to correct this detail in the documents after he returns, but 'cause his stay there… was a bit longer than he expected it to be, he didn't do so. But right now, the only thing that weighed him was the fact that he owes some rent money.

It was still early in the morning when he came to the apartment, and it was late in the afternoon when he was leaving his flat to cool his head down. He knew he probably should avoid wandering close to the police headquarters, so he went straight to his favourite teahouse that was close to his new home and far from his former job. He's never told anyone at work where this was, nor he said the name while among his colleagues. The White Dragon was (usually) a quiet, calm teahouse and Kotarou had no intention of sharing this place with any of the people that he had to work with and was not fond of.

For the first time today, he noticed that the dragon above the entrance has got two heads.

He entered like usual, greeted the owner like usual, sat down like usual and ordered the usual. He used to stop here two or three times a week, and the owner, Otae-san, though she was a bit eccentric, was a kind woman at heart. Probably. Actually, sometimes she was more like a gorilla than a woman, but who cares… wait a minute. Back then, Hijikata was talking about some woman named Otae being Gin's wife, but that can hardly be the same one, right?

"Hijikata-san, I think he's here – if you were looking for this guy, of course." That was Otae-san's voice, and Katsura's heart skipped a beat. Was he surrounded by yakuza all the time and was just unaware of it?

The curtain at the backdoor moved and Katsura just stared; for a moment, he couldn't even tell this was _that_ Hijikata. He was wearing formal clothes and man, they suited him. His usually messy hair has been tamed by a skilled comb and he wasn't even smoking – though it might be because if Otae-san caught him smoking at her shop, she'd probably kill him. His eyes, however, didn't change a bit. He looked around and his gaze stopped at Kotarou's face; he casually walked to Katsura's table and sat down before the long-haired man could say a word.

"Hello," Toshirou said. "Are you okay, I mean, your job, your body, everything?" Though he didn't formulate it properly, Katsura guessed it was Gintoki who asked Hijikata to find out. Actually, why would Gin do that? No, it had to be the perm-head's doing, because Hijikata had no other reason to do this. They basically didn't know each other, but Kotarou was (or used to be?) friends with Gintoki, so…

"Hey. Yeah, I guess I am okay. I left my job, though," he said. In fact, his back was still sore because he slept on an uncomfortable couch, but that was none of Hijikata's concern and the yakuza member didn't even ask about something like that.

"You did?" Hijikata sounded rather surprised. "Was it okay to do such a thing? If you did it because of the Hydra, it was pointless, we were going to leave you alone unless you'd start to butt in our matters."

There came footsteps from behind and Otae's face appeared next to Hijikata's. "So Gin-san asked you to find this guy? I wonder why; he's not interesting at all."

"Please, leave us alone, Otae-san," Hijikata didn't even bother to look at her. "Yes, the boss did. Now be so kind and go away. You've got some new customers over there," he nodded his head to the door where a young couple entered the room.

Otae pouted, but she really left, muttering something about Hijikata having no manners. The so said insolent man looked at Kotarou. "You didn't answer me."

"You want an honest answer?" Kotarou pulled a face like he just swallowed a lemon. "I quit because my senpai was hitting on me."

"What, was she ugly or something?" Hijikata smirked. Katsura, however, didn't share even the slightest bit of his amusement. "Not the problem," he said quietly. "My former senpai is a man. In fact, before you guys caught me, he made me sleep with him several times." The last sentence was whispered; Hijikata had to lean closer to be able to hear it. Then he straightened up. "Oh," he sighed, not being able to come up with something intelligent to say. "I understand," he mumbled after a few seconds. Clearing his throat, he added: "Anyway. The boss wants me to tell you this: if you want, you can go with me to see him. He's at a meeting right now, and I'm not gonna force you, so think it through. Your decision is up to you, but if you wanna go to the meeting with me, don't forget you'll have to know your place. As for me, besides being Gin's partner, I'm the Second Hydra's Head. You, however, are just somebody he had sex with." He cleared his throat again loudly. "I mean, when we are talking strictly about positions in the clan."

Katsura gave him an empty look. "Tell me, Hijikata-san… is it wrong to be in love with two people at the same time?"

It came out of nowhere and caught Hijikata off guard. He twitched and his brows furrowed. After a short pause, he objected: "That's completely unrelated."

"Might be, but not necessarily," Katsura looked at the cup of green tea he had in his hands. Toshirou gave him a thoughtful look. "Who's the second one?" he said abruptly.

"I beg you pardon?" Katsura blinked several times; he was confused.

"I figured Gin's the first one, so who's the second one?" Hijikata repeated his question.

"Who's the Second one, eh," Kotarou chuckled bitterly. _That particular person is sitting here in front of me and has no fucking idea how hard this situation can be,_ he mentally swore, but he didn't express his thoughts on his face. "I think I'll go with you to that meeting, if you don't mind," he said slowly. He knew the moment has just determined his fate, and was aware that he might kiss his freedom goodbye for good… but on the other hand, he's decided that he doesn't have a single thing to lose. He had no job, he had no ties and the only person in the whole world that wanted to see him was his landlady because of the month rent.

"Otae-san, I'll pay his bill," Hijikata got up.

"That's not necessary," she shook her head. Katsura had no idea what was going on. Neither of these two had the obligation or the reasons to pay for his tea – and it wasn't even that expensive. Before he knew it, Hijikata grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside. There was a black car waiting, and Kotarou only wondered for how long have Hijikata and the driver been waiting for him.

Toshirou shoved Kotarou in and sat next to him, then he looked at the driver. "Yamazaki, step on it."

"Yes, sir," the driver started up the engine. Katsura watched that guy for a while, as he was driving. "Hey… do I know you?" he said after a few moments.

"I suppose you do," Yamazaki answered. "I used to work as your underling at the police before you… disappeared," he hesitated a bit before choosing that word.

"So we've had a spy amongst us? Not that it matters now," Kotarou sighed.

"I heard you've quit," Yamazaki said quietly with a nod.

Katsura looked at the driver. It was just a plain, ordinary guy, there was no way Katsura would remember him, since he hasn't seen him many times. Leaning to Hijikata, he said quietly: "Is he… you know, like we are?"

The Hydra's Second paused, then he shook his head. "Nope. The boss uses this type of a person for different purposes than he uses you or me."

"And does Yamazaki know?" For some reason, Katsura started to feel deadly uncomfortable.

"As far as I'm informed, nope. This is… an internal matter that has nothing to do with Zaki, so he has no idea."

"Good," a silent sigh of relief left Kotarou's lips. Hijikata glanced at him, but didn't say anything for a while. Then, staring out of the window, he said: "Are you ashamed?"

Katsura paused and gave it a thought. "No," he shook his head, "I wouldn't say that. It's just that I want to keep this private."

"I see," Hijikata nodded.

A strange silence filled the car. There was a weird tension, as if somebody wanted to say something, but didn't dare to open their mouth and actually give their thought a sound and shape. Kotarou suddenly realised that he totally forgot to watch the road and that they're somewhere he's never been to before. He was completely lost, and if he had to run, he wouldn't be able to get far. Well, screw it, his fate was not in his own hands anymore anyway, so why should he worry about something that will never happen?

While looking at the reflection in the window, he noticed that Hijikata is glancing at him from time to time. Always just a quick look and then he was staring to nowhere again. It felt weird and Katsura had a strong urge to snap at the man next to him to fucking stop it, but he didn't. Instead, he asked: "For how long did you have to wait for me at the teahouse?"

"I dunno. Zaki, for how long have we waited today?" Katsura turned his head to look at Hijikata. _Today? Does this mean that they waited yesterday, too? _

"I'd say about four or five hours," the driver answered. "Danna had to attend a meeting at four p.m., but he said that we should try to bring you anyway, no matter what's on his schedule. He said to not force you or anything, but he told me that he'd like to talk with you about something really important."

Katsura choked on his own spit for a moment. _Talk? Yeah, right. 'Talk'. You mean like we 'talked' these past three or four months._ "Oh, I see," he said after Hijikata gave him a knowing glare that said Kotarou should better shut up.

"Whose meeting is it?" Hijikata asked, wanting to change the topic.

"Didn't he tell you, Hijikata-san?" Yamazaki asked with surprise. "Kondou-san wanted to talk with Danna."

"_Ooh_," Hijikata said. "How long do you give them before they start talking about love?"

"I think they've already started," Yamazaki chuckled. Kotarou felt like he's participating in some kind of a joke that he doesn't get at all.

The car stopped and Hijikata made Kotarou get out as quickly as possible; the place they've arrived to was something completely different from what Kotarou had imagined.

It was a huge building and a brilliant example of Japanese architecture. Being more of a giant mansion than a house, it was beautifully designed in an ancient style, and though there were some details that were modern (lights, doors and windows), the architect chose types that didn't break the image, but rather completed it; Katsura would have never thought that Gintoki and his group are this rich.

There were four guards standing at the front gate and they didn't look like they'll let them in, but it took Hijikata just a few words to make them step aside. Looking at them carefully, Katsura recognised that two of them were the ones that beat the living light out of him back then; he made sure he remembers them well before he followed Hijikata's broad back.

They entered the building and walked through the hall; Hijikata opened some door and told Kotarou to go inside. "I'll bring you traditional clothes. We all have to wear them at this place, and you are no exception. Wait here," he said and slid the door close again. Kotarou looked around, then he sat on the ground, closed his eyes and listened to the background noises. It was a surprisingly silent building for a yakuza hideout.

Hijikata opened the door again. "Here you go," he said and walked closer to the sitting man. Katsura got up and took the package of clothing from him, but then he paused. "Are you gonna be here while I change?" he said nervously.

"Well, yeah. What, are you shy? I've seen you naked many times," Hijikata responded. There was a weird tone in his words.

"That's exactly the problem," Kotarou muttered, but he turned away and started stripping. He took off his yukata and shirt and folded them on the ground. Just when he was about to take his pants off, a strong hand twisted one of his arms behind his back. It didn't hurt, but if he wanted to free himself, he'd have to break – or at least dislocate – his own arm. "What are you doing, Hijikata-san?" he gasped in an unpleasant surprise. The man behind him didn't answer, and his free hand slid down Katsura's bare chest.

"How about we go one round before going to the meeting, Zura?" Hijikata whispered huskily into Kotarou's ear.

"You can't be serious," the long-haired man shook his head before he continued. "I thought you love Gintoki. You know I love Gin, too. And your boss said that he loves _you_ back, he didn't say a word about me. I can't believe you'd do something like that."

Hijikata stood still for a few seconds, then he chuckled and let go of Katsura's arm. "Well done, you've passed the test."

"What?" Kotarou looked at him.

"You don't actually think I'd do you just like that, right? Remember, I nearly killed you when Gintoki decided to keep you back then. I'm still bloody hell jealous of you, but now I think you are not likely to hurt Gin, which makes your case better. Get dressed already, idiot. I'll be waiting outside." And as he said that, he left, leaving the completely bemused Kotarou there. Katsura shook his head and started dressing again, and now he wasted no time with that. Instead, he used that time to walk over to the mirror that was there and fix his hair a bit. He was kinda flushed, but that was a fact he couldn't do anything about. Then, he opened the door and joined Toshirou.

"Let's go, then. I'll explain you the details on the way." Hijikata didn't look at Katsura as he said that, and he was the one to take the first step down the hall. Katsura followed him and was listening carefully, but deep down inside, he felt sort of hurt. Hijikata unknowingly gave Katsura the feeling that he's rejecting him before Kotarou even had the chance to confess; the former policeman wanted to confess to both of them once they all get together again, but now this his hope has been crushed.

They entered the room where Gintoki and Kondou were talking; Hijikata bowed his head to both of them. "Sorry I'm late," he said and sat down close to both of them. Kotarou, as instructed, kneeled down at the door, because right there and now he was just a mere servant and nothing more. Or so Hijikata said.

"Oi, Zura, get us some tea, okay?" Gintoki turned his face to Katsura. Kotarou, because he's been instructed by Hijikata, disappeared to fulfil Gintoki's demand. He could hear through the door that they were talking, but he didn't understand a word. When he had the tea ready, he returned to the meeting room and tried to remember the rules that Toshirou told him. First the boss, meaning Gintoki – as a member of the Hydra, there was this rule Katsura had to follow: because he respects his boss the most, the boss is always in the first place, and everything else comes after. Even guests. And so, Kotarou followed this rule and served the tea to Gintoki first, then to Kondou, who was a guest, and _then _to Hijikata. Because Hijikata was not the main boss. When he was about to go back and kneel at the door again, Gintoki tapped his foot. "Sit here," he said.

Almost against his own will, Kotarou looked at Hijikata, who imperceptibly nodded. Therefore, Katsura bowed as a thanks and sat down; he, however, fidgeted immediately twenty centimetres away. There was a weird air around the table, as if these three men created an aura that should belong to kings and emperors only. It was somewhat scary.

"Tell me, Gorilla-san," Gintoki smiled at Kondou, "is it wrong to be in love with two people at the same time?"

Hijikata's and Katsura's looks immediately shot to Gintoki, who was sitting there, a strangely sad smile on his lips. Katsura was damn _positive _that his heart didn't skip just one beat, but three at least.

Kondou didn't notice their nervousness, though. When he answered, he was as cheerful as ever: "I must say I don't know, Danna. My heart is devoted only to Otae-san, who unfortunately became your wife. That's why I have to stay single forever. Sad, isn't it?"

_You don't sound sad at all,_ the three men thought, as if they suddenly got telepathically connected.

"Oh, my! Look at the time," Kondou suddenly twitched and got up. "It was nice seeing you, but I don't want to miss my soap opera at six, so I have to go… Let's go drinking sometime."

"Yeah, sure, Gori-san," Gintoki agreed, got up and left to see Kondou off. Kotarou looked at Hijikata: "The soap opera begins at four. Let me guess, though: is this that person who's stalking Otae-san? He's about to go to her shop now, am I right?"

Hijikata nodded with a frown. " Yes. But I don't want you to say anything disrespectful about him," he said. "He's the former boss of my group, but then he retired and I took after him. And you know the rest, of course."

Katsura looked at him, but didn't say a word.

As soon he was back, Gin collapsed on the ground right at the door. "_Man_, that guy is a tiresome person! It's not that I can't stand him, but I didn't want to see him today," he complained.

Suddenly, he sat up. "By the way, Oogushi-kun, good job on finding Zura," he said. Hijikata shrugged his shoulders.

Katsura didn't pay attention to that, there was something else on his mind. "Gintoki, what did you mean when you talked about being in love with two people?"

Silence. Hijikata stared at Gintoki who stared back at him, and they looked like they agreed on something without using words. "I'm not gonna tell you, Zura," Gintoki shook his head. "Why do you ask, anyway?"

Hijikata answered before Kotarou could protest: "According to what he told me, he's in a similar situation. Maybe he wanted some advice?"

Katsura waved his arms up and down vigorously. "Wait a minute. Hijikata-san, if you knew about Gintoki being in love with two people, why did you look so shocked when he asked Kondou-san about it?"

Silence again. Toshirou was examining the ceiling, Gintoki the floor and Kotarou their faces.

Suddenly, Hijikata jumped on his feet. "Damn it, I can't stand it. I'm gonna say it, and to hell with everything," he exclaimed. "Zura," he took a deep breath, "the second person Gintoki's in love with… is you." Sighing, he leaned on the wall. "To be honest, I can't believe you are so dense you didn't realise it. Idiot." After a short pause, he added: "And he didn't tell you because he's promised me that he'll never tell you. However, I'm giving him his word back. I don't care anymore."

Gintoki chuckled and got up. He walked over to Hijikata, and Toshirou tensed. Pinning the raven to the wall, Gintoki nuzzled his nose to the nape of Hijikata's neck and sniffed loudly. "I smell jealousy," he said. "Are you afraid that I'll forget one for another? In that case, you don't know me well enough," he whispered, but his voice was loud enough for Katsura to hear it, too. "I'll never let go of something I've marked as mine." The perm-head grabbed Hijikata's forearm and dragged the raven along, as he moved to Katsura. He sat down, never loosening his grip on Hijikata, and leaned forward.

"Kotarou, I love you," he whispered. "I love Toshirou, too. I love both of you equally."

As he said that, something within Katsura's chest finally broke. He looked at Gintoki, then at Hijikata, and then he pulled his knees up to his chest and began to cry; it was silent and he tried hard to not shed a tear, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Everything that happened was too much for him to bear, it was all too stressful and he just didn't know what to do. He felt completely, utterly lost, because though he was happy that Gin feels the same about him, he was _sure_ that Hijikata hates him.

Strong arms embraced him and so he leaned into that embrace, not looking who's hugging him, because it was Gintoki, of course. "Shh, shh," he heard Gintoki's voice, but he just couldn't stop sobbing. It was embarrassing and mortifying.

"Say, Hijikata, could you leave for a moment?" Gintoki said and they both got up at the same time. Kotarou fell to his side, and he heard them whisper something to each other and the sound of a kiss, and then Hijikata left. Gintoki sat down next to his beloved (number two) and asked: "Oi, oi, Zura, what's wrong? You scared the shit out of me."

Kotarou got up and wiped his nose. When he finally spoke, his voice was broken and shaking. "I… love you, Gin. I fell in love with you."

"That's why you started to cry?"

"No…" Katsura shook his head. "Remember what Hijikata said? About me, that I'm in a similar situation?"

"… yeah, aaand?"

"The second person I've fallen for is Hijikata." Kotarou clutched Gintoki's yukata. "What do I do?" he muttered.

Gintoki patted Katsura on the head. "Why don't you tell him, like you just told me?"

"How could I tell him? He hates me, don't you know?" Katsura shook his head. When he seriously thought that Hijikata was gonna jump him before, it caused Kotarou pain at heart, because it didn't feel right. What followed was much, much worse, though.

The moment, Hijikata opened the door. "I heard you," he said, his face expression absolutely emotionless.

* * *

**So many chances to hang a cliffie, oh, so many! I hope you are happy I didn't do it sooner. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Welcome back!**

**This is not as long. In fact, it's rather short, but you'll forgive me, since you want to know what happened next, right?**

* * *

**Hydra's Personal Play  
**_Chapter Six_

Hijikata opened the door. "I heard you," he said, his face expression absolutely emotionless. As he was walking closer, his gaze was maybe even colder than usual. He kneeled on his left knee and leaned forward so that his nose was almost touching Kotarou's. His eyes narrowed and he slowly hissed: "Do you have the guts to say it when I am in front of you?"

Katsura… wanted to say it, he really did, but when his eyes met with Hijikata's, all his courage left him. No, there was no way he could confess to somebody like this, to somebody this _distant_. He backed down a bit and closed his eyelids, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "I can't," he murmured.

Hijikata got up. "Oh well. I won't answer you before you'll be brave enough to bear my words," he said, his voice completely indifferent. Kotarou opened his eyes and looked at Toshirou, who was now at the door and about to leave.

The Second Hydra's Head turned his head towards them: "You two can have sex for all I care. I need to get some air," he said and then he slammed the door loudly behind himself.

Gintoki stared at the closed door. He knew he should probably make up with Hijikata, but right now there was Katsura in his hands and was completely broken into tiny fragile pieces, and Gin knew that Hijikata's no weakling and unlike Kotarou, he can and will surely recover soon. Therefore, the perm-head decided to take care of his Zura first. After a short pause he pulled the black-haired man closer to his chest gently: "He said we can," he whispered. "Do you want to?"

Kotarou shook his head. "I don't think I'd be able to now. Sorry."

"'s okay, I'm here for you anyway," Gintoki wrapped his arms around the smaller man and nuzzled his nose to Kotarou's hair. "By the way, it was really cute to see you in woman clothes, but I like those better," he said.

Katsura chuckled. "You're such a dork." He didn't really laugh, but he definitely felt a bit better than moments ago. It was a beautiful, magical sentence that Gintoki said: _I'm here for you_. Nothing could ease him better than hearing those words. It was calming, and for the first time, he didn't have that frightening, empty loneliness at heart. He felt Gintoki's heartbeat and he just wanted to stay like this, to drown in Gin's embrace. "But you know," he said, "I don't want to wear girls' clothes anymore."

"Aww. Do you think you could wear a last costume for me? Just one?" Gin's hand moved to Katsura's hair and began stroking it.

"What kind of costume?" Katsura asked, tilting his head so that he could see Gintoki's face.

"I didn't get to see you in a schoolgirl uniform," Gintoki's red eyes sparkled and he narrowed them.

"What? Forget it."

"Oh Zura, come oooon!"

"Nope. And it's not Zura, it's Katsura."

"Come on, come on, come oooon! You can do something as easy for me, right?"

"I said forget it!" Katsura tried to stand up, but suddenly, Gin's grip became much stronger and Kotarou could hardly move.

"I'm not gonna let you run away, Kotarou. Don't forget _I'm _the one in charge here."

Katsura put on a feeble protest, but then he gave in. He didn't actually want to run away, he just wanted the perm-head to cherish him more… no, he wanted Gin to cherish _both_ him _and Hijikata_ more than he seemed to. Sometimes, he acted like these two are his only interests in the whole world, but other times it was just as if he didn't actually care. And at times like that, his red eyes became sort of dead-fish and he… he irritated Kotarou so much with that! Back then, when Katsura acted like… like they wanted him to, he managed to wipe this expression off of Gin's face by doing even _more _than they wanted him to, and Gintoki always appreciated it, of course. But right now, because he was free – sorts of – and because of Hijikata, he was in no mood for something like that.

They were silent for a minute or two. Then, Gintoki's hand slowly moved lower, but when it reached Kotarou's belly, the raven grabbed Gin's wrist. "I said I don't want to," he said silently. He felt Gintoki tense. After a few more seconds, Gin let go of Katsura suddenly, and he got up. "God damn it," he muttered. "I'll be right back, so you stay here," he demanded and then he quickly vanished, leaving the confused man there.

Katsura obediently waited. After a while, he heard some arguing in distance, but that faded again. Before long, there were footsteps and Gintoki appeared again, dragging Hijikata along. In that short time, the Second Hydra's head managed to find and almost completely drink a bottle of _saké _(and he was still holding it), and the booze surely got into his head at an unimaginable speed.

"There you have it," Gintoki complained. "First he acts all high and mighty and then he hides in some dark hole to deal with his emotions using alcohol. He's a bloody idiot." Even though the perm-head was talking like that, he was lovingly embracing the drunkard who had to lean on him to stand more or less straight, and his voice was not harsh at all. "Go ahead, Zura. Tell him. He's already dead drunk, and don't ask me how did he manage to do that within twenty minutes. He's likely to pass out any second now, but after he comes to, he won't remember a thing and you will at least know whether you want to tell him once he's sober."

Katsura looked at Toshirou, and though he knew he should feel sort of disgusted with Hijikata's behaviour, he didn't. Even now, there was not a single thing he wouldn't like about those two. He stood up and walked closer to face Hijikata; the Second Head looked at Kotarou and Katsura watched him trying to focus his eyesight.

"Katzzzzura, aye. What'dja want?" Toshirou muttered and tried to stand on his own. Eventually, he managed to, but he was tilted to the front a bit.

"Hijikata… I love both Gintoki and you," Katsura said. He found the courage to say it only because Gintoki assured him that Hijikata won't remember it.

Hijikata hiccuped and reached out his hand; suddenly, he grabbed Kotarou's clothes and yanked him closer roughly. Then, he smashed their lips together.

Kotarou tasted alcohol on Toshirou's tongue that invaded his mouth fiercely, he felt strong arm around his waist and fingers desperately clutching his shoulder. Hijikata pulled away eventually, but it was like he never wanted their lips to part. "What a pity thizzas a dream," he sighed; then, his eyes slowly closed, he took a wobbly step to the left and fell face-flat on the floor with a loud thud.

Katsura was standing there, his face flushed deep red, his eyes watery and breath uneven.

Gintoki sighed. "Only because of that you don't know how to drink, you are unsuitable to be the First Head," he said and poked Hijikata's leg with his foot. "But in reality, I think you might be a better leader than I am. You are more reliable, and you know all the manners and etiquette within the clan and between other clans. I don't give a single fuck about that crap, but you always remind me when I forget. I'm so glad I bought your freedom."

"You did what?" Katsura asked. Gintoki gave him a look, then he said: "Help me, we'll drag him to the bedroom. I'll tell you once he's on the bed."

Katsura nodded and grabbed Hijikata's ankles, waited until Gin grabbed their lover around the chest from behind, and then they carried the sleeping man to where Gin led them.

"Holy dancing rat-monkeys," Katsura gasped when they entered said room. "This is a bedroom for an oriental king and his harem," he commented, eyes wide open. It was even more luxurious than that room at the former Hydra's base. Two or three times more luxurious. And twice as big. "How in the world could you afford something like this?" Kotarou asked when they finally put Hijikata on the king-sized bed.

"The head of the biggest yakuza clan 'round here, have you forgotten?" Gintoki chuckled. He was sitting next to the sleeping one, and now he grabbed Katsura and pulled him down so that the long-haired man had no other choice but to sit down as well. "You asked about me buying him. Before I tell you anything, what did he say about his past?"

Katsura explained in short what he remembered.

"Oh," Gin said. "So he lied. It's not surprising, though. I would probably lie, too, if I were him."

"And will you tell me the truth?" Katsura asked. Gintoki embraced him and they both fell on the bed next to the snoring Hijikata. "I will," he answered, and continued immediately. "It was right after I became the leader of this originally quite small clan. I happened to be invited to some kind of a meeting, it was more like a huge party of sorts – and a part of it was slave trading. Of course, I didn't have much interest in it, but I went to look there because I wanted to know what does it look like. There were dozens of people – men, women, kids, old ones… and that was where I saw Hijikata, too." Gin paused to look at the man he was talking about. "He was standing there, spouting insults on everybody who tried to touch him or just wanted to look at him. They couldn't use a whip on him, as they did with most of the others, because he was special – his body was so sensitive he was labelled as a sex slave from the very beginning. He was also damn expensive… but then I met that old man Hasegawa and Kondou-san, and we put enough money together to buy him out. I gave him absolute freedom, he was free to go, but he refused and instead, he became a member of my clan. Have you seen that huge tattoo on his body? Being so sensitive, he almost cried while my first wife was tattooing him. But he's a tough one, so he didn't; he endured it without making a sound." Gintoki smiled. "As soon as my clan started to expand, a small group separated itself from us and he ended up getting dragged along. I wanted to get him back, because I've fallen in love with him. That was also when I faced a huge dilemma: during that time, I was in one-sided love with you, and Hiji was sort of a substitute back then. I didn't know whether I like more you or him… Ehm, anyway: once they found out that I was going to attack them, they made Hijikata the leader, hoping that I'll leave them alone that way. It was a known fact that we've become close. I didn't stop the attack, though.

When we drove them into the corner, Hijikata went to negotiate with me for the sake of his group, though he didn't want to be the leader. He joked about me marrying a woman from that tiny group to improve the state we were in, and I refused, saying that I'm gay and not interested. Then he said he's gay too, and so we became a couple, though at that time I already had two wives. Nobody heard our conversation, and so this little detail about my preferences know just some of my men who are aware of that I'd personally castrate them if they told anyone."

Katsura chuckled, but then he got serious. "Gin… Those gorillas of yours, when they caught me spying around your former base, said something like: '_Don't hurt his face, the boss is gonna like him._' Then, Hijikata complained about you having sex with other people or so… Could you explain?"

Gintoki choked on his spit when Katsura said that. Once he calmed down, he sighed: "I never wanted to tell you this… But now that you ask, I probably should, right?"

"You bet you should!" Katsura sat up and threw one of his legs over Gin's body, so that he was now sitting on Gintoki's stomach. Gin's hands slowly clutched his hips.

"I was in love with you for a long time, but I couldn't tell you. It was one of my men who came up with an idea of snatching cute guys and do you-know-what. That person got shot the next raid, though. But we did that once. Twice. Thrice. Then it became sort of a thrill, so we continued. The sad thing was that though it was fun, it wasn't enough for me. I was feeling empty. And there was guilt, too, of course. I wanted you and Hiji, nobody else; but because I thought I wasn't able to have either one, I ended up breaking down so many young people I should be imprisoned for life. I'm not a nice guy, Zura. And I'm not gonna let you run away, no matter what you think of me. Once I get lucky, I'm keeping that luck 'til the day I die."

Katsura looked at the man underneath him and sighed. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. "It's not like you're giving me the choice, Gin."

Gintoki grabbed Katsura's arms and pulled said man down. "Seems like I'm even more lucky than I thought," he whispered and kissed Katsura gently on the lips. "Say, could you initiate a kiss? You haven't kissed me on your own so far," Gintoki's breath tickled Katsura in the ear.

Blood rushed to Kotarou's face like never before, when he propped up on his elbows a bit and bowed his head down to kiss Gin. It was a timid peck on the lips, nothing more, but as was Gintoki watching Katsura, he was sure he could make a water boil on Kotarou's head if he placed there a pot. "You're so cute it's deadly dangerous," he whispered and kissed Katsura passionately, switching their positions so that Kotarou was now on his back and Gin above him.

"Wait, wait waitwait! I told you, I don't want to… today," Katsura shook his head fiercely when Gintoki grabbed his clothes.

"Hmm, you are too feisty to my liking," Gin murmured, but he sat up. "Then how about we don't do anything? We'll just sleep naked. I promise I won't do anything but hug you," he said, his eyes pleading.

Katsura gave it a thought. "And will you be able to hold back?" he asked; he noticed a while ago that Gintoki had a little 'problem' going on.

"Of course," Gintoki raised his hand to swear. He looked like a seer at that moment and it made Katsura laugh. "Okay, I believe you," he nodded.

"Let's strip Hijikata first," Gin chuckled. "He'll be really surprised tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because we are gonna sleep all together on this bed," the silvernette answered and gave Katsura a slap on his thigh. "Get up."

* * *

**Did you like it? There's more, it's already written, I just need to post it :) See you next time!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**I didn't expect myself to write this much of HPP on my holiday… Oh, and sorry to begin almost each chapter with Katsura waking up… I know it's getting boring, but the bed scenes are always the most important, right? Teehee :D**

**This chapter is sort of special, because it's not going much further, I'm mostly just describing what they are really thinking and how do they feel about each other and stuff.**

* * *

**Hydra's Personal Play  
**_Chapter Seven_

Katsura

Kotarou's eyes opened slowly. The first thing he's realised was that he's unable to move, the second was that he's unbearably hot, though he has no clothes on. He tried to turn his body to the other side, but didn't manage to, so he just moved his head so that he could look around. That chest and collar-bones in front of his face were Gintoki's, that arm embracing him around his upper back was the perm-head's as well. That faint smell of cigarettes and that hand on his hip belonged to Hijikata.

Katsura freaked out. If Hijikata wakes up like this, he'll probably kill Kotarou on the spot. They kissed yesterday, but Toshirou was gonna have a hangover and a huge blank gap about everything that happened since he got drunk. _Oh well_, Katsura thought and stirred a bit to make himself more comfortable, _I'll just savour the moment for a while. If I'm gonna die anyway, there's no need for me to not enjoy their touch while I'm still alive. _

Deep down inside, he wanted Hijikata to remember. He wanted to not have to repeat it again, he wanted this to be over. In fact, what Hijikata said yesterday, didn't agree with what he did while he was drunk. According to this, Kotarou concluded that Hijikata probably does feel something, but was determined to reject Katsura's confession, perhaps because he was still dwelling in the past.

It was not easy to be in love with two people. Especially because they were all guys and what was even worse, this was Hijikata and Gintoki he was in love with – two untameable men who lived wild, dangerous lives and were strong and powerful… and Kotarou was in his own eyes fragile and weak when compared to them. It felt like the Fate was toying with Kotarou, because this could hardly happen under normal circumstances. But it somehow happened, and there was no going back.

Katsura felt like he lost something, but he had no clue what exactly it was. He knew he'll have to find the guts to confess again, even if it would mean he'll have to face immediate rejection.

But that was still far before him and so he closed his eyes to rest more so that he'll be at least fresh when dealing with that disaster.

Gintoki tightened his embrace, and so their bodies were pressed tightly together. Katsura's face flushed bright red; both Hijikata and Gin were half erect, and though they both were still asleep, they were clearly getting harder. Kotarou gulped and cursed both Hijikata's and Gintoki's hard-on.

The worst thing was, he was getting hard, too.

Gintoki

As soon as Kotarou started fidgeting, Gin woke up, but he didn't say anything. The way he was, he could see both Hijikata's and Katsura's faces, relaxed and sleeping. Kotarou in his hands twitched nervously and so Gintoki hummed, pretending to be asleep, and reached a bit further to hug them both tighter. Though Hijikata was initially a mere substitute for Kotarou, Gintoki has quickly grown to like him, and these feelings were just a tiny step from love that he felt now. The interesting thing was, his feelings for Kotarou remained unchanged, or maybe turned out to be even deeper than he thought they were.

Gintoki originally didn't have the personality to be a yakuza member, let alone to be a leader of a yakuza gang. It was just that he could do nothing about it, because his old man was the former leader of the Hydra and insisted on Gintoki's being the heir. Sakata Gintoki used to be an unspoiled, kind child.

However, he had to become the Hydra's Head. Back then there was just one Head, as they were a small clan; they weren't even called the Hydra. This name was invented by Gintoki himself, as he claimed that he'll expand the group and it will have more heads. He had no clue that he'll have to promote some people to be the Hydra's Heads, though.

His character started to change. Deep down, he was not a bad person, but the surface has changed very quickly. He found out what it takes to be the leader of a huge group, what does he have to pay for being one and he learned how to be able to _remain _the Hydra's First Head – alive. He was surviving long enough for them to accept him without too much complaining, but for them to accept him fully, he had to become more like them. He started to ignore the feeling of guilt he had whenever they've done something bad. His heart was growing cold and frozen into a stone-hard ice. There were only two lights warming him, one from the outside, the other from the inside: Zura in the normal, civilian's life, and Hijikata in the life of a yakuza boss. They both tried their best, but were separated and didn't know about the other side of the coin, and so Gintoki only felt more hurt.

Hijikata was the first one to learn about Kotarou, because he knew about Gin being gay. As far as Gintoki could tell, Hijikata started to hate Katsura without even knowing him, and that's when Gin for the first time felt a spark of hope – that Hijikata does feel something similar to what Gintoki feels. The perm-head decided to keep his mouth shut, though. Then, his men have brought Kotarou in and Hijikata became constantly irritated. However, once Kotarou fought the way for Hijikata to Gin's heart, the perm-head noticed that the pure hate started to fade. It went from 'hate' over 'dislike' and 'don't like' to 'don't care' and then even to 'sort of like', though nobody but Gin could tell. Of course, the silvernette knew Hijikata like nobody else did. And right now Gintoki guessed that Hijikata might feel something more towards Katsura, though he was still damn jealous of him. Yes, that jealousy seemed to still be there.

Gintoki opened his eyes when he heard Hijikata mutter his name. The funny thing was that Hijikata was holding Kotarou's hipbone, though he was saying "Gintoki," and he didn't look like he'll let go anytime soon. Knowing the Second Hydra's Head's sensitivity, Gin guessed that Hiji's got a half-boner. Though he was tempted to have sex once they all wake up, he assumed that neither Zura nor Toshirou will want to, and so he only sighed and tightened his embrace so that they all were pressed close together.

Hijikata

Hijikata woke up because it was getting hard to breathe. His eyes cracked open and the first thing he saw was Gintoki's relaxed sleeping face and Kotarou's long, silk-soft black hair.

In his head, dozens of irritated dwarves woke up and they all started beating Hijikata's brain with their tiny hammers. Trying to ignore that throbbing pain, Hijikata closed his eyes again and only by touch he tried to find out what state and position his body is in.

Gin's hand was on his back, and the perm-head was embracing both the people he loved tightly. Their bodies were so close to each other that Hijikata could feel the warmth of Katsura's bare skin.

Then it hit him.

He was totally butt-naked, with no clothes on whatsoever! Though there was a light blanket covering them, it was not what Hijikata thought this morning will be like! He knew that once he gets drunk enough, he falls asleep on the spot. He didn't remember what he did when he was under the influence of alcohol, but he knew that he shouldn't be here like this.

Gintoki and Katsura were both naked, too, but Hijikata didn't _feel _like they all had sex together, so how in the world did he get here and what's more, completely nude?

Katsura stirred; he was probably really cramped between those two. The problem was, as he did that, his butt ground against Hijikata's crotch. Toshirou gasped; his up until now half-hard cock turned into a complete morning wood, that is, if we _can_ call it that.

He… could understand the situation Kotarou and Gintoki were in. He could understand, because he somehow got stuck on exactly the same problem. At first, he hated Kotarou (though he's never met him), since he believed that Katsura made it impossible for Hijikata to get to Gintoki. But it somehow became impossible to dislike Katsura, once Toshirou got to know him more; over time, Hijikata could see why did Gin fall for Kotarou in the first place. That guy was so pure and kind it was almost irritating. Almost. Even though they broke him down, he didn't change and once he got the chance, he got up… like the grass does once the heartless wind stops blowing. And Hijikata watched Zura in awe and before he knew it, he started to care for this man. He fell in love and it irked him, because he felt like a teenage girl. And he still felt the same about Gintoki. He looked up to the silvernette, and he wanted to have the long-haired captive by his side.

And those emotions made him feel confused.

He deeply _hated _being confused.

Therefore, he was angry.

A _lot_.

When he heard that Kotarou fell in love with him, it gave him an electroshock. He was still unable to face it normally, and so he wanted Katsura to wait. He didn't formulate it as he should and he was feeling guilty because of that, but he couldn't bring himself to apologise and make Kotarou understand.

A short look down on Katsura's head let him know that Kotarou's ears and neck are shining bright red, and when Hijikata listened carefully, he could hear that his breath is not as even as that of a sleeping person.

_So he's awake_, Hijikata thought and with a smirk, he moved his palm slowly, as if still in sleep, so that it ended up in Zura's nether regions. Katsura twitched, but he didn't do anything to make that hand move away.

* * *

Gintoki opened his eyes. "Morning, you two," he whispered. His voice sounded slightly amused and there was a gleam in his crimson eyes that clearly showed them he's up to no good. His hand disappeared from Hiji's back and moved to join Hijikata's hand in Katsura's groin. Katsura's back arched, he didn't even answer to Gin's greeting, he couldn't answer. Instead, a silent moan escaped his lips. "Guys, stop that," he murmured quietly, knowing that Hijikata's probably got a headache as hell and loud noises would put him into a foul mood.

"But you like it," Gintoki reacted and with a sly smile, he sat up, then he leaned to Hijikata's ear and whispered something. Hijikata blinked several times, then he sat up, too. "Do whatever you think is fine," he shrugged his shoulders. Gintoki chuckled and turned to Katsura: "Zura, go on all four. Oogushi-kun, you sit here. Good. Kotarou," he moved so that Katsura was in front of him, "I'll make you come just from my fingers back here," he caressed Katsura's butt.

"What -" Kotarou turned his head to look at Gintoki, but then he sighed. "If you think you are able to, then go ahead and try," he whispered and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he opened them again and looked at Hijikata. "Sit here," he patted the bed right in front of himself. Hijikata stirred nervously and hesitated, but in the end, he did so. Kotarou slowly slid his hands up Hijikata's muscled thighs and he looked up, whispering silently: "Hijikata – I… I love you." Then, he slowly lowered his head down, not waiting for an answer, and licked the hard organ from its base to its tip. He moaned, as Gintoki slowly pushed his finger in, and his eyes got watery, but it was from pleasure. Fingers were fine, he never had a problem with walking afterwards, and Gintoki was oh so gentle!

He carefully took Hijikata's member in his mouth. It was not easy to focus because of Gin, who added another finger and moved his digits in a way that was making Katsura's mind go blank, but he didn't have to think of many things when giving a blowjob. There were two things to remember: the deeper – the better, and the tighter – the better. He stopped for a moment to suck hard on the tip, and while doing that, he glanced up to see Toshirou's face.

Hijikata was watching Kotarou with eyes wide open, and his face got similar shade of red as Katsura's already was. His lips were slightly parted and he subconsciously licked them when his hand reached out to lightly caress Kotarou's face and then dive into his black hair. Katsura blinked several times, then his tongue circled the head of Hijikata's member and Kotarou took Toshirou back in, as deep as he could. He didn't have enough experience with that, so he had to be careful because of the gag reflex trying to kick in, but thankfully, he was able to do a good…

"Gyaah," he suddenly jerked his head up when Gintoki's digits brushed over that one spot that the perm-head aimed for. "Gin, be careful," Kotarou said, but he immediately returned to what he had been doing. He knew that now Gintoki found that place, it won't take long before he reaches his peak. On the other hand, he noticed that Hijikata gets easily aroused just by watching Gintoki fingering Kotarou, and so he was sure that Hiji won't last long, either.

He moaned through his nose, because damn, he was so near his arms almost refused to hold him up! His whole body was shivering, and he had to use all his willpower to…

"Wait, Gin," Hijikata said, his voice shaking a little. "Let's change this a bit."

Gintoki gave him a curious look, but he really pulled his fingers out. Hijikata gently made Katsura lift his head. He grabbed Kotarou and turned him around, making him sit in his lap. "I'm not as big as Gintoki is, so you should be fine, right?" he whispered. Katsura gulped and nodded timidly, letting Hijikata manipulate him so that he could slowly slide in. It didn't hurt, but it was still really different and Katsura exhaled all the air he had in his lungs, then he inhaled deeply, as he was trying to get used to it. Hijikata, while he was waiting for Kotarou to adjust, gently brushed over the nape of Kotarou's neck with his lips. He found a nice spot and decided to make a hickey there, so he sank his teeth deep into Katsura's skin and sucked there.

Suddenly, Gintoki, who didn't want to be left out, swiftly moved closer and leaned forward, licking up Kotarou's chest. He, too, wanted to mark this adorable guy, so that Kotarou would belong to them and them only. Katsura clutched Gintoki's shoulders and threw his head back, clenching his teeth, because it felt strangely good, as they both started to renew the love marks all over his upper body. A muffled moan escaped his throat.

"You fine now?" Hijikata asked, looking at Kotarou. The latter nodded slowly. "Good," Toshirou said and moved them both so that Kotarou was kneeling in front of him, leaning on his elbows, his back arched. Gintoki sat down, his palms on his knees, and he was apparently ready to watch the show.

Kotarou screwed his eyes shut when Hijikata started to move his hips. Toshirou was trying to be as gentle as he could, and Katsura could feel that he has to hold back really bad. They wanted the pleasure to last as long as possible, though they both were close to the edge already. There was no way for either of them to last, though. Hijikata's grip on Kotarou's hips became so strong that it was surely gonna leave bruises; Katsura's back arched up and he moaned, he was so, so close..! His insides tightened around Hijikata's organ when Toshirou's pace quickened, and he suddenly could feel it in much more. It took Hijikata only two more thrusts to make Kotarou come; Katsura moaned, his arms became weak suddenly and hadn't Toshirou been holding him, he'd collapse flat right on the stained sheets.

Sweat was trickling down Hijikata's forehead, and he moved in and out a few more times before letting it all go. Holding his breath, he came, squeezing Kotarou's hips so strongly it hurt them both. He finally exhaled after a few seconds, and he pulled out before he fell to the side, dragging Kotarou along so that they wouldn't fall into the mess Katsura 'made' before.

Kotarou slowly sat up. He still could hardly believe that his hips are more or less okay – it was never like this with Gintoki. Katsura couldn't say that he dislikes doing it with Gin, though; it was more like he disliked walking afterwards. "Guys, I'm sorry to say that, but I have to leave soon, I still haven't paid the rent I owe," he said.

Gintoki sighed. "And here I hoped you both will help me with my hard-on," he complained. "We'll stop by and pick you up later, so be quick, 'kay?" he added and crawled closer to them.

Katsura smiled. "Sure. I'm gonna get a shower, then." Just when he was about to get up, Hijikata's hand grabbed his wrist. Toshirou looked up at him and grinned. "Love you too," he said, then he added: "There's a bathroom right behind this door," he pointed into the corner of the room. Kotarou, who was blushing again, slowly got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"It looks like I'm too big for him," Gin sighed when Kotarou disappeared. "He could never just walk away like this after we did it."

"It didn't seem to me that he'd mind," Hijikata said and moved closer to Gintoki. "I heard you need help with something," he smirked and slowly kissed Gintoki on the lips. The perm-head didn't say anything, he only pulled Toshirou deeper into the kiss.

Meanwhile, Kotarou was taking a quick shower. Watching all the marks on his chest and neck, he concluded he looks like someone who just received a fine beating; most of the bruises started to darken already. These two really did their best. Katsura wondered whether he should try and count all the hickeys, but he didn't even start, considering that he'd stay in the shower for way too long if he started counting.

As he stepped out of the shower, he realised he should hurry, since his landlady was always leaving her flat around nine in the morning and went for a walk that took her always four hours at least. Not bothering with drying his hair, he wrapped a towel around his hips and entered the bedroom again; he had to find some normal clothes before leaving. "Oh come _on, _guys," he sighed, seeing that these two were about to jump at it again. "I need to find my clothes, could you at least tell me where they are before you fuck each other's brains out?" he said, slightly irritated. "I'm sorta in a hurry."

"Just borrow something from that closet over there," Gintoki's lips separated from Hijikata's collar-bone with a smack. "And ask Zaki to drive you back, it's too far from here to go on foot," he added. "Just yell his name in the hallway and he'll appear. He's always somewhere around."

Kotarou shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the closet that Gin mentioned. It was full of weird yakuza clothes, but he found some pants and shirt that didn't look too strange. Both these things were black, though. His white sneakers (that he was wearing yesterday) didn't match with his current outfit at all, but he didn't care. He told his two lovers goodbye and left to search for Yamazaki. Gintoki was right, as soon as he called the name, Zaki appeared out of nowhere.

"You called for me, sir?" he asked, and he was so polite it was weird. This was a yakuza house, but this person… well, true, he had to fit in many different environments, and in most of them was polite behaviour definitely really important.

"Could you take me to that teahouse at which you picked me up yesterday?" Katsura said. "Gintoki told me that I should ask you."

In five minutes, they were on their way. The car was silent at first, and Kotarou was just watching the passing scenery, but then Yamazaki asked: "Say, Katsura-san, what is your relationship with Danna?"

It caught Kotarou off guard, but he managed to catch his breath again before he said: "Why do you ask?"

"You addressed him in a very informal way when talking about him, so I was wondering…" Yamazaki shrugged his shoulders. "He also said that you are a very important person."

Kotarou chuckled and ran his hand through his still moist hair. "You are so pure, aren't you, Yamazaki," he sighed.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" said Yamazaki in surprise. Again, so polite it was weird.

Katsura didn't answer that question, he said instead: "We, Gintoki and I, are childhood friends. I found out about him being the head of a yakuza group just recently, though."

"Was it a shock for you?" the driver wondered, as he made the turn around the White Dragon's corner.

"More than you could ever imagine," Kotarou nodded. It was the honest truth; what followed after finding out was much bigger one, though. And the biggest was undoubtedly the fact that Katsura fell for Gintoki in the end… but he didn't tell Yamazaki either of those things. "See you, Yamazaki," he said, as he opened the car door.

"Take care, sir," the driver answered. Katsura closed the door, waved and turned to go home, not bothering to look back. Where the driver went was none of Kotarou's concern.

He walked up the stairs and found his key in his pocket; thankfully, somebody kind put all Katsura's stuff to the guest room, Kotarou just decided to keep the clothes that Gintoki lent him.

As he grabbed the door knob and inserted the key, he sort of felt like something's not right. Something was definitely off, and he had no idea what it was. He unlocked the door and entered his flat, looking cautiously around. Then he suddenly froze on the spot.

"Yo, Katsura."

On Kotarou's bed, there was Takasugi sitting, one hand raised in a suggestion of a greeting. Now, he got up slowly. "You didn't even say a proper goodbye yesterday."

* * *

**A cliffhanger again! You love them, don't you? ^_^ Wait for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Sorry!**

**What for?**

**You'll see soon enough.**

* * *

**Hydra's Personal Play  
**_Chapter Eight_

"Yo, Katsura."

On Kotarou's bed, there was Takasugi sitting, one hand raised in a suggestion of a greeting. Now, he got up slowly, savoring the shock that Kotarou was in. "You didn't even say a proper goodbye yesterday."

"Takasugi!" Katsura could hardly believe his own eyes. "How the hell did you get in? No, how did you find my place?" he snapped at the man he never wanted to see again in his life, realising that Takasugi was always pretty good with locks. Just like Kotarou was, yes, but that was not important.

"I just had to ask a few people," Takasugi shrugged his shoulders like it was not a big deal.

"Who told you?" Katsura asked, and he subconsciously backed down, because Takasugi was getting closer.

"Does it really matter?" Shinsuke smiled as he took another step.

"Of course it does!" Kotarou retorted. His former senpai was dead uncomfortably close by now. Katsura's back touched the wall. "You realise this is trespassing, right?" he tried to use the laws to make Takasugi back off. Takasugi, however, just grinned and lightly touched Kotarou's elbow. "I'm aware of it. But I'm going to do more than just that." Immediately after he finished talking, he grabbed Katsura's wrist and turning him to face the wall, he twisted his arm behind his back, and before Kotarou could react, Takasugi grabbed also the arm that was free up until now. He twisted them both so much that he could hold them with just one his hand, because it hurt Kotarou, so he couldn't free himself.

Takasugi's left hand slowly went to Kotarou's chest and started unbuttoning the black shirt lazily. "You know," he whispered, "I don't care if you don't like me or even hate me. But you are mine and it seems like I have to remind you from time to time."

"I'm not your property," Kotarou struggled.

"What else could you ever be?" the shorter man chuckled. He finished undoing Katsura's shirt and he pulled it down from Kotarou's shoulders to tie his arms with it. As soon as he was done with that, he looked up. "My, my," he said. "And what might _this_ be?" He strongly thumbed over the fresh bite mark on Katsura's skin that Hijikata made; then he started touching all the hickeys he could see - slowly, very slowly.

Kotarou struggled again, but to no avail. "I'm dating someone," he said, hoping that Shinsuke will damn stop it. "Let me go, senpai. You should be wary; they are not that kind of a person that would let something like this slide… and they are important enough to turn your life into hell."

"I'm not your senpai anymore," Shinsuke shook his head, that irritating smile of his' never leaving his thin lips. "And who might your lover be? I know most of the really important people in the town."

"Oh, do you? But that doesn't mean that you befriended them," Kotarou smirked. Then he clenched his teeth, as Takasugi grabbed his tied arms so strongly it hurt again. He was manipulated to move a few steps from the wall; Shinsuke shoved him on the bed roughly and took off his socks and shoes.

"You are right," he nodded, as he turned Kotarou over so that the latter was now on his back, looking up at his former senpai, "seems like I can't fool you. However, I don't give a damn about who you're dating. I doubt they are strong enough to take you away from me." He looked at Kotarou's chest. "Seems like they are really possessive, though."

Shinsuke trailed his fingers down Katsura's chest and stopped on his hips where Hijikata's fingers left red marks that were surely going to darken in a few days. "So your lover is a man," he said silently; there was a threat in his voice, as if he wouldn't really care if Katsura slept with a woman, but since he found out that it was a guy, he took it personally for some reason. Turning his hands, he touched Kotarou's lower belly and dug his fingernails in the sensitive skin, then he scratched up his victim's ribs. He didn't avoid the nipples and Kotarou cried out, because it fucking hurt, it hurt like hell.

"Be quiet," Takasugi glared at Katsura a warning, but then he shook his head. "I'll shut you up with something," he murmured. Quickly, he unbuttoned Kotarou's pants and pulled them down, then he grabbed the only piece of clothing that was left: Kotarou's boxers. Katsura struggled again and he attempted to kick his abuser, but he didn't succeed. Shinsuke took the underwear off Kotarou in one swift motion, and sitting on Kotarou's naked thighs, he forced his mouth open. Then, he stuffed the boxers in, though Katsura unsuccessfully tried to bite him. "Be good," he whispered sinfully, "and I might try to not hurt you much."

Kotarou, though he was cornered and of course didn't want to get raped, shook his head. He started to feel fear a while ago, but he refused to give in just like that. He never liked this man, he even started to really detest him, therefore he didn't want to lose in any way at all. If he lost the physical fight, he at least didn't want to drown his pride. He tried to get rid of the gag that was in his mouth, but Takasugi was suspiciously skilled in something like this; no matter how hard Katsura tried, he couldn't spit it out, and his jaws were opened so wide it was not only uncomfortable, it was also painful. Worse than at a dentist's.

"No?" Takasugi said with an unreadable face expression. "Your choice." He grabbed Katsura's leg under his knee and pushed it up; he was fairly hard already, but he didn't go in yet, he pinned Kotarou's other leg down using his own so that Katsura couldn't fight him, and he licked his finger. Then he pushed that digit in. "Seems like you've had it in just a while ago, so you need no prep," he smirked darkly and removed the finger again. He unbuckled his belt and tugged his pants and boxers a bit down; after that, he grabbed also Katsura's other leg and positioned himself so that he could enter easily.

Kotarou shook his head. His face expression, his whole body, everything was screaming 'No! Fuck no!', but there was nobody to stop it. Tears of shame and pain formed in Kotarou's eyes when Takasugi dug his fingernails in Katsura's thighs and moved his hips forward. He crammed his whole cock in the first move. Kotarou's back arched up, so that he was twisted halfway to Sunday; that bloody bastard didn't even wait a second for Kotarou to get used to it, he immediately continued and poor Katsura felt like he's being ripped apart. What Shinsuke said was hardly true, and underestimating the preparation was definitely a mistake. What was more, Takasugi picked up a quick, rough pace right from the beginning, and Katsura's toes were curling so hard that he was getting cramps in his feet.

Tears were now running down from Kotarou's eyes. His whole body was in pain, but his pride suffered much more. And what was the worst, he felt like he is unfaithful, though he could hardly stop Shinsuke from doing this. He wanted somebody to come to his flat, to save him, yet he didn't. He hoped that Gintoki or Hijikata will suddenly kick in the door and rescue their Zura, but he feared that it might really happen. He was well aware that this was not cheating, because he was not at fault… but he was feeling so guilty he wanted to die.

Suddenly, Takasugi grabbed Kotarou's throat with his hands, and he squeezed. Kotarou, who was already short on air (because of the gag, that he was crying and his nose was full due to the tears), started choking. His vision was going black, and soon, he didn't see, he didn't hear, he only felt the throbbing pain in his whole body and the sea waves crashing on his defenceless brain. When he was about to pass out, the pressure on his neck ceased, but Takasugi's pace quickened even more, as he was probably getting closer to his peak. Katsura was getting numb more and more with each Shinsuke's move, he didn't feel anything anymore. During this, he didn't even get hard, there was nothing but pain at the beginning, and there was nothing at all once the end was near. When Takasugi slammed himself in as much as possible and he came, Kotarou was almost positive that something within his body broke.

Takasugi huffed and pulled out. "I suppose you don't mind I'm gonna use your shower," he said, gasping for air. Katsura's mind was completely blank, he didn't move a lash when Takasugi tied his legs with the black pants that Gintoki borrowed to his beloved Kotarou.

Shinsuke left, and he was back in a few minutes, his hair dripping wet. "Oh, you should see yourself," he said and he grabbed Kotarou's chin, "so lovely." Katsura didn't even see him, though; he was looking right through that man, his usually so lively eyes now dull like never before. By now, the unbearable pain has returned and he was barely holding on staying conscious. "Guess what I brought with me," Takasugi said like didn't even notice, and he showed Kotarou his other hand. "Do you know this and this?" he smiled, holding a long dildo and a thin rubber strap. Kotarou's eyes slowly focused and then they widened in pure horror. "I think you can guess what am I gonna do with that," he whispered almost softly, and he slowly licked Kotarou's ear.

* * *

**I wonder why do I almost always make somebody rape Zura? Am I stupid or something? Well, true, he's so cute he's like a magnet for perverts…Nah. I just wanted to make Gintoki the hero in this fic.**

**Sorry! Sorry, sorry, Katsura! Sorry, my readers! The next one will be better for all of us, I promise!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Sorry for I ended that last one in such an ugly way… I tried to fix the plot for you in this one!**

**By the way, for this chapter I was partially inspired by a song (I'm talking about the nicer parts.) . I'll give you a hint at the end of this chapter, and if you guess ****_the band's name_**** correctly, you can have a request – a plot twist, a story, a new character, it doesn't matter. I'll fulfil your request after you guess it right, of course – and if you have a request that I'll like, I might post it anyway.**

* * *

**Hydra's Personal Play**  
_Chapter Nine_

"Do you know this and this?" Takasugi smiled, holding a long dildo and a thin rubber strap. Kotarou's eyes slowly focused and then they widened in pure horror. "Mmmph!" he shook his head.

"I think you can guess easily what am I gonna do with that," Shinsuke whispered almost softly, and he slowly licked Kotarou's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. The bed creaked, as he sat next to Katsura and turned him to his side, pushing his knees up so that he had access to Katsura's ass. Chuckling, he said: "This thing is over thirty centimetres long. I wonder, how deep it will go?" He leaned closer and narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "You are nicely wet down there, so it will just slide in… like this." Kotarou shuddered when Shinsuke cruelly slowly pushed that thing in. Mentally, he swore he'll move to Gintoki's place and will never leave the building.

"I guess it won't go further," Takasugi said, turning his wrist. Kotarou threw his head back, shivering. It hurt, but he knew that the worst was about to come yet; he was lucky that Takasugi didn't start with the rubber strap. Shinsuke started to move his hand, sliding the dildo in and out. Because he couldn't feel how deep the tip is, he moved it without mercy, hitting Katsura's insides painfully. Kotarou was already badly damaged in there, he knew it, he only didn't know how much. "I'd love to know for how long will you last this silent," Takasugi commented.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and almost right after that, somebody yelled: "Zura! You there?" Takasugi twitched and got up, then he looked at Katsura, in whose eyes formed tears again. "It's your lover, isn't it," he said, seeing that Kotarou's defences lowered immediately. "Shit. Gotta use the window," he murmured and went to the back. He disappeared, leaving Kotarou there like that. Tied up, with a gag in his mouth, and don't ask what Katsura still had shoved up his you-know-what.

Kotarou was listening carefully. Gintoki was there, waiting and whistling some stupid anime opening again, and had no clue what state is his lover in. Kotarou desperately wanted to call him, he wanted to scream his name so loudly that he'd shatter the glass in all the windows, but he couldn't. All he could do was to groan as loudly as possible and hope that Gintoki will hear him.

"Ghhrlm!" he tried. It felt like his throat was going to explode.

And thank all the gods that were watching at the given moment, because Gintoki _did _hear him. "Zura? What's… no, there's no point in talking from here," he said his thoughts out loud and then Kotarou heard a noise, as Gintoki broke in.

"Oh God," Gintoki gasped when he entered the bedroom. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God," he kept on muttering, as he jumped to Katsura and quickly removed the gag, then he started untying the bonds.

"Gintoki," Katsura whispered, his voice raspy and silent.

"What kind of a bastard could make you bleed like this," Gintoki said, and though his voice was silent, he was so scary at that moment that Kotarou twitched. "Clench your teeth, I'm gonna get rid of this," the silvernette squeezed Kotarou's hand to give him some strength, then he carefully grabbed the incriminated sex toy and removed it as gentle as he could. Kotarou gasped, but it was from relief. He took a breath and jumped to the perm-head, hugging him tightly. He never wanted to let go, he was _afraid_ of letting go. Gintoki embraced him, assuring him that he's here for Kotarou, that everything's fine now, that he doesn't have to be afraid, that he's safe, that something like this will never happen again, because… "I'm gonna kill that bastard. He'll die a slow, painful death, and I'll watch him dying and I'll be eating popcorn while at it," the perm-head muttered. "Trust me, I'm never gonna leave you alone again," he added, squeezing Katsura in his embrace tightly. "He's gonna regret he was ever born."

Carefully and softly, Gintoki dried Kotarou's tears. "Come, I'll carry you to the shower and we'll wash you," he said, caressing the black hair that was in front of him. He gently lifted Katsura and carried him the few meters to the bathroom, ignoring the fact that his clothes might get dirty. He didn't even notice; all he could see was the one in front of him, who got badly damaged. "I think you should see a doctor to check for internal bleeding," Gintoki said, as he was trying to adjust the water temperature.

"I think it's not necessary… only my hips and my ass are really in pain," Kotarou muttered. Gintoki, however, disagreed. "I'm gonna ask the clan doctor to check. Yeah, and I also noticed that the bastard was trying to choke you. Your neck is all bruised." Gintoki turned to help Kotarou to get under the water. "By the way," he said, " he didn't do anything with that rubber thing, did he?" Judging by his voice, he was worried much more than what showed on his face, but that's just like he always was.

"Nope, he didn't make it. Thanks for coming before he tried it," Kotarou gave his saviour a weak smile. He was tired and his whole body hurt like he got overrun by a tank.

"Good," Gin exhaled in relief. "I was really afraid, you know. He might even kill you with that. Shit, I'm such an idiot I hadn't come sooner," he gritted his teeth. He finished washing Kotarou and he lifted him again; carrying him like a baby, he brought him to the bedroom again, just to find some clothes. As soon as he found them, he left and he helped Katsura with dressing in the kitchen. "Wait just a minute, okay? I'm not going anywhere far, don't worry," he kissed Kotarou on the forehead and he walked to the front door. "Yamazaki," he yelled down. "Fetch me the doc and somebody to help," he demanded once the driver appeared in the car window. Yamazaki just nodded and found the phone.

Gintoki quickly went back to Kotarou, who was still siting in the kitchen and hugging his own knees like a life buoy. As soon as Gintoki entered the room, Kotarou, despite the fact he was in pain, tried to get up. He didn't manage to stand, though, and hadn't Gintoki caught him, he'd definitely fall on the ground. "Don't leave just like that," Kotarou mumbled, but there was not any accusing tone at all. He, however, squeezed Gintoki and clenched his yukata like he was never gonna see his lover again. "Hey, I was wondering," he whispered, "where's Hijikata?"

"He's at home; he can't walk," Gin answered after hesitating for a few seconds.

"Oh my, aren't you horrible," Katsura chuckled, but he looked like he's relieved.

The door opened and three people have stepped in. The doctor – who was a young woman with violet hair – looked at Kotarou and sighed. "Shinpachi, I thought you might help me, but on the other hand, go and wait with Yamazaki. This won't be… for you." The boy with glasses shrugged his shoulders and left again.

"Say, Hasegawa-san, could you please take care of the stuff that's in the bedroom? If you destroy it, the better," Gintoki looked at the man with sunglasses. Said one shrugged his shoulders and turned on his heel.

The doctor looked at Gintoki, then at Kotarou, then at Gintoki again and said: "I assume you didn't do it?"

"Don't tell me you can tell what happened," Gintoki tilted his head in disbelief. The doc, however, just shook her head in disapproval. "Though not on your case, I've seen this kind of a face several times," she said. "I suggest you find the guy who raped him… and do it as soon as possible, because that bastard might run away. So," she cleared his throat, "help me get him to the bathroom, and then leave. Go help Madao or something. The doctor's promise and this shit, you know," she waved her hands. "In fact, I just don't like it when there are people around while I work."

"Thanks, Sa-chan," Gin said. He didn't really like her, no, and she was a disaster when she lost her glasses, but she was a good doctor. And a good fighter. Gintoki decided he should buy her contact lenses for Christmas.

"And will you tie me up if I do a good job?" she asked, her face suddenly red.

"Shut up and get in the bathroom, you crazy natto woman," he snapped at her. That seemed to be enough and she danced away with a weird, but a really happy smile.

"You sure you want to leave me in her hands?" Kotarou asked, sort of terrified. Gintoki sighed. "To be honest, I'd be the happiest if I could get you outta here, but I know that she'll be serious. Though she behaves like she's insane, I'm sure that she wouldn't do anything to really piss me off."

"Would you hurt her if she did?" Kotarou wanted to know when Gintoki held him in his arms again. Gintoki gave him a look, then he said: "Nope. I would completely ignore her. You know, she's a masochist of sorts."

"Eh? How do you know that?" Katsura pulled a face.

"She's the first wife that I ever had, you know." He carefully put Kotarou on the ground. "Here you go. Don't you dare doing anything weird, though," he warned his wife and left. As he walked to the bedroom, he nearly ran into Hasegawa, who was standing at the door and just staring. "Sakata-san…" he said slowly and turned his face to Gin, "did you do this?"

"What? Do I look like that kind of person to you, stupid Madao?" Gintoki snapped at him. "If you don't have the guts to help me with this, I'm gonna do it on my own. Move aside," he sighed and punched Madao's shoulder.

"So," Hijikata said, "I want a face and a name." He was sitting on his bed, and though he was still wincing from time to time (probably because Gintoki was a little bigger than Hijikata would prefer), his eyebrows were furrowed and he was determined to beat that fucker that did this to Kotarou into a pulp. Katsura was next to him, face-down on the bed, and he felt like he'll never be able to move again. "Takasugi Shinsuke," he muttered.

* * *

**Ehm… So here's the hint. Song 1 is the one that inspired me.**

**Song 1: **_… __Dry the rain from my beaten face … With me, with you, tonight any dream will do __…_

**Song 2: **_… __There's no such priest that can pray me to Heaven … A wild thing, never felt sorry for anything …_

**Song 3: **_… __God, I must confess, I do envy the sinners _


End file.
